Holiday Darkness
by Dream2Epiphany
Summary: Loosely based after Dark Knight. Batman and Gordon deal with the aftermath left over by Two Face, while Gotham City is introduced to Selina Kyle who is looking for revenge. Add in a killer named Holiday and no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham Warehouse**

"What happen here?"

A large group of Gotham police officers gather around the site to survey the scene. Police sirens whirl by, almost crying into the night. Police tape is wrapped around like a prison around them all. After the dust had settled, a single, fallen man laid on the ground, like he had fallen from the heavens above. His arms outstretched. His hands were balled into fists; the right one was white with determination to keep the contents of it from escaping. The contents….a coin.

"Gordan called it in. It was a massacre, five dead then there is this one." The officer moves his hands over the face of the victim. As he is about to brush the hair from his face, a voice cries out.

"Don't touch him! I want a body bag here now! I have no time to waste! Davis, I need you to step away from the victim. We need every forensic specialist here now to dust for finger prints and I don't want you to contaminate the area!"

Commissioner Gordon stands tall over the officer. Although Davis stands a foot taller than him, Gordon's voice alone makes him stand 10 feet tall.

"YYYeeess sir," babbles Davis. "I need the name of the victim before we send him in."

The name? Gordon wipes the sweat from his brow. Gordon can't bring himself to say it. How could this be? We put everything on him. Our hopes. Our future. Our city. And now he is just a name on a body bag.

"Dent. Harvey Dent." Gordon says as the vomit rises in his throat. "Now get a move on!"

"Right sir."

As Davis scurries away, Gordon can't help but to be sad for the victim. No, he threatened my family! No, Gordon wasn't sad, he was… defeated. The Joker had won. He had taken the best of them…but he hadn't. He was better, the Batman was better. But he wasn't the face of Gotham that people could believe in. That was Harvey. That was Harvey and he ruined it. No… Batman was something else. He was the Dark Knight.

**The Highway**

As the wind whipped across his face, the adrenaline wearying away, Batman's thoughts mirrored that of Gordon's. He wasn't supposed to be, but he is. Their hope, their future for the city. Only he wasn't the face that Harvey was supposed to be, no that face died with him. He was something else. He was the Dark Knight.

**Between Nowhere and Somewhere**

Sometime between night and day, Davis loaded the body into the back of the truck. Alone and without a lot of nerve, Davis looked around.

What a spooky time it was, he thought. Dark, but just a little light at the end. Sunrise will be soon. Davis loved the sunrise.

What a day, Davis thought to himself. I have to push around a stiff and now my tire gets a flat.

Ha, a stiff. Not just any stiff, no. I guess I can take some solace that Gordon had asked me to deliver him to the morgue. The him that isn't a him anymore. Dent, jeez. I had voted for him and now.........

* * *

Two sides....two sides....good and bad.....right and wrong......why am I spinning.... Make it stop..... the noise......Rachel......please........my face.......where am I.........him......the Bat........no .......it's their fault..........my coin.......two sides.........good and bad......right and wrong............my coin...............

* * *

Ring! Ring!

"Davis where are you?"

"Sorry, I got a flat in the middle of nowhere."

"Need help?"

"No, I got it Roger, thanks.

"Gordon going to fry you if you don't deliver Dent soon."

"I _said _I got it. Bye."

As he changed the tire, Davis didn't see the bag slowly zip open.

Where am I? Voices... I hear them, calling.......Rachel......No.........My coin.......

Suddenly the bag wrenched itself open. The figure crawled out of the darkness and into the light. Morning was coming. ........

Got it! Now I can get out of here, thought Davis. As he opened the door to the van, a figure towered over him.

"I am not done with Gotham," it said.

"Ddeentt?" whimpered Davis.

"No!" it shouted. "Two Face! It's Two Face now and forever!"

Davis was brought to his knees in fear. Two Face just laughed.

"Now, we need someone in that body bag," he said as he sized up Davis. "And you seem just ... the right ... height."

"No. please, I begging you" squeaked Davis.

"I am a betting man," oozed Two Face, "but you're chances don't looked good."

With that, Two Face hurled the coin into the air. Davis watched in agony as the coin descended in front of him. In his last moment, he saw the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Gotham City Bank

Richard Daniel flips through the paper at his desk.

"**Mob boss set free! City cries outrage!"**

Carmine Falcone. Great. As soon as he can walk he will be walking back into my world. And with my hands dirty from his previous favors, I will be in no position to argue, Richard thought. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Nice to see you Richard."

Falcone saunters through the office and plops himself down into an empty chair. He doesn't even blink as he burns a hole into the bank president.

"How did you manage that?" Richard says holding up the paper to Falcone's face, "I can't even imagine what you had to go through to be here."

"Let's just say that not all things have changed," declared Falcone. Falcone looks around and lowers his voice, "I need your help."

"With what! The police took most of your money, but I know you have it stashed somewhere else, no doubt," spat Richard, hoping the use of his big voice would intimidate Falcone.

But he doesn't even flinch. "Exactly, but my stashing place is becoming a nuisance to keep secret. I need to hide it here for the time being," said Falcone.

"Why would I help you? What is in it for me?" inquired Richard, gripping on his chair as if holding on for dear life.

"Protection."

"From who?"

"From me!" With that, Falcone pulled out a gun and aims it right at Richard. Richard gulps down the large pain in his throat.

Richard finds balance on his chair, "Fine, but understand that it will be only a matter of time before you and your money are found out. You can't hide from the past."

"I can and I will," stated Falcone as he strode towards the door.

* * *

Soon.......I will come......Soon.......it will be my time.........Soon

* * *

**Gotham Airport**

So many memories, so many, thought Selina Kyle. Why am I here? Why relive the past? I know why, she thought pulling her bags close. My mother's necklace.

It was shipped to me from an unknown source. The only person who could have had it was her killer.

Her killer, my mother's killer.

Rage clouded Selina's head. She became dizzy and had to steady herself. The only people who could understand her pain was her family. What was her family without her mother? For 4 years, her family had been the boarding school she insisted on going to.

To get away, she thought, tears brimming her eyes.

Then, it was everywhere for the past 7 years. She found out what it was like to be a criminal, when she had no one. Then she was taught how to be the best criminal, the criminal that is stealth and hides through the night. That life saved her. She learned how to be a survivor. That took her mind off of everything. But in an instance it was back. The necklace. My mother's necklace.

What would they say, her family? My brother? My father? My family was notorious in Gotham. She left on bad terms. Mother was gone; they needed glue to hold them together. Selina didn't want to be the woman behind the operation. Her mother had died doing that.

A mob hit. Maroni, Maroni was all her father had said after he found her. Her pained face still haunts me, she thought. That night was a blur for years, but slowly as she got older, the pieces started to fall into place like it just happened. The more she remembered, the more the horror movie that was that night played constantly in her head. She had to block the madness out. And she had for a while, until that package came. Now she wondered, as she stepped off of Gotham airlines, what was pulling me back after all these years and was it going to cost her everything?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wayne Manor**

His dreams have been getting more and more dark. Sometimes, there are images of people hanging on to a ledge that crumples as he steps in to save them. Other times, he hears cries and can't find the source. Whatever the scenario is, he always wakes up in a cold sweat. This time, however, he is comforted by the fact he is in his home. Home, will what they could remember. It had taken awhile, but Wayne Manor was becoming home again. Bruce heard footsteps that interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Wayne, I have brought you a light breakfast even though the clock suggests lunch time," said Alfred.

"Breakfast can be eaten anytime, old friend," yawned Bruce. Alfred yanks open the blinds as the sun pierces through the bedroom. Bruce lets out a small groan of discomfort.

"Especially for someone that keeps your hours, sir" says Alfred.

"Have the police found Harvey yet?" questions Bruce. Bruce passes over the tray as he selects a suit to wear for the day. The Bruce Wayne attire, as he called it. Only the best for the prince of Gotham.

"No, sir. I am afraid not," Alfred whispers as if to soften the blow. "Might I suggest breakfast out in the garden? The sun looks absolutely amazing over the manor, sir."

"Where is the paper?" inquires Bruce. Batman may not have had an adventure quite like the last one, but it was good for him to see the going ons in Gotham.

"If I may, sir. The paper can wait until after....."

Before Alfred could finish, Bruce grabs the paper that had been folded very tightly under the arm of his butler.

Falcone. Out and about again, thought Bruce. "I don't imagine that this is what you were trying to hide from me," chuckled Bruce.

"I thought maybe it could wait until after you had eaten, sir." Alfred said with innocent eyes.

"Falcone is a foolish man. I don't think I would have needed the paper to tell me he was out. His life reeks with injustice," spat Bruce.

"Am I fairly confident to say that you might be paying him a visit sometime soon sir." says Alfred, clearing the tray.

"Him or maybe anyone who has associated with him so far and with Falcone that could mean anyone."

I will fight injustice my own way......they way I should have......Rachel would have been here then......the Bat.........my coin.............

**Gotham Police Station**

Gordon paced the floors of the station. "We had him!" he screamed. "I want protective custody for my family and every living cop in Gotham combing the streets for him! Harvey Dent needed a proper burial and I needed to give it to him. Whoever this manic is who stole the body, you can bet he is dangerous!"

Gordon wished he didn't have to lie, but it was better this way, he knew. He knew it was a lost cause, because if he was right, Harvey would find them before they found him.

**Gotham Hotel**

Well, if I have to see them I should look good at least, thought Selina. Her brown locks were tied back in a bun, a small trace of makeup and a gray pantsuit helped her play the part. The part of a woman looking for answers. And I will get them she thought. I have something on him that will make him talk, she thought.

The necklace was already in her purse, but Selina had checked twenty times to make sure that she still had it. It glistened in the sun that shown through the windows.

So beautiful, she thought. Before the memories could trample through her mind she slammed the necklace into her purse and headed out the door. He would be easy to find. Word of mouth and all. I'm sure he has set up camp already. She closes the door behind her. Her destination......Falcone's compound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wayne Enterprises**

"Mister Wayne will see you now, Mister Daniel," beamed Jessica.

What could Bruce Wayne want from him? He thought. After his meeting with Falcone, he felt prepared for the worst.

"Mister Daniels, so nice of you to meet with me on such short notice. Rather beautiful day out isn't it?" said Bruce, laying on his charm.

"I suppose," Richard said, hoping his lip wasn't quivering. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is this all about Mister Wayne?"

Falcone already got to him I see. "Please call me Bruce. And to answer your question, I have looked over you current client list and couldn't help but notice a Mister Carmine Falcone was on that list."

"Yyeess, well, that was recently added, yes. I don't see the need for that information, _Bruce._" Why was the chair wet? Richard thought. Oh, he was beginning to sweat.

"Now you see Mister Daniels, at Wayne Enterprises, we pride ourselves in only the best of everything. Now with your current involvement with a mob boss...

"Ex mob boss." Richard managed to squeak out matter of factly.

"Yes, I suppose. But at any rate, we at Wayne Enterprises have regret to inform you that your business will no longer be needed."

"Well, I understand. I should go now...

"And Mister Daniels, might I suggest limiting the movement of Falcone's money, it is in your best interest to leave it alone." Bruce hoped his tone and piercing eyes would have the effect that he was hoping for.

"Thank you for the warning, but business is business, _Bruce_!" An enraged Richard stormed out of the office. He had no reason to be bold, but I deserved after being pushed around all day, Richard thought.

Bruce couldn't help but notice the pool of sweat that trailed Richard as he left. He is hiding something, he thought. He might need a little persuasion, he thought as he ran his hands over his face.

**Gotham Park**

Rain started to pour; the once beautiful day was turning into a dreary afternoon. The weather was the last thing on his mind. They made me do it........they made me who I am......I am a man.........no.....not man.......not anymore.........

"Please, don't kill me!" screamed Matt Johnson. On bended knees, the rain crashing on his face. He was looking up, looking up to a face. But this wasn't a face and this wasn't a man. Matt was looking at a monster.

"Matt Johnson," Two Face read off his name tag. A name tag from a tacky fast food vendor in Gotham. Who was Matt Johnson? He was a nobody. Unless he had information.

"You were dealing drugs to teens, ruining their lives, and you dare ask me to spare yours!" Two Face bellowed. "This is my city and I will be damned if scum like you are walking around free to enjoy it! You see this," he shoved the coin, his coin into the face filled with fear; "this is your destiny. Let's just see your fate, shall we!"

It could have been the rain. Or the clouds that made it take so long. It could have been the way the monster breathed heavily as it fell, but at this moment for Matt, time stopped.

The coin floated to a stop down at his shoes. Two Face looked at it with glee, like a child with a new toy. He shook it at Matt.

"Good news, the heavens are singing your praises and a new day has come for you. Now it is time to right a wrong or two in your life. Starting today you are a new man, you will begin by explaining to me what the people of Gotham think happened to Harvey Dent!?"

"Hhmmmm.....deeeeaadd! Dead, they think you are dead!" gulped Matt. The fear had consumed him.

"And what now? Where do they think he is?" Two Face was cool and listen intently for the answer.

"They ttthink someone mmmaybe Joker's men had something to do with it!" Matt could barely control the volume of his voice.

"And what of the Joker!?"

"LLLocked away. AAArkkkham," spurted Matt.

This was too good. After everything that has happen, Gordon couldn't be a man and face the truth. He was Gotham white knight now and forever. But it would be on his terms. Nothing in between. He would be better. Better than him, them. The Bat.........Rachel, stop screaming............

Two Face didn't notice the beaten man crawling away into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside Falcone Compound**

Selina walked carefully along the muddy sidewalk. The rain had started after she had ventured down the path to this old warehouse. As she hoped, it didn't take long to find his whereabouts. She had thought about the perfect speech when she would see him. She would tell him to stop his dealings and find mother's killer like he promised. She couldn't help to let her mind wonder to better times and even a conversation they had had a long time ago........

"Think of anywhere you would want to go in the world, princess. Anywhere at all," Falcone said. He was without the wrinkles that life had given him, sitting on a rocking chair in his mansion that was paid for by his work. A young girl on his lap, ankles crossed, ribbons in her hair, looking into her father's eyes. So innocent.

"I love lots of places daddy. Why are we talking a trip?" She asked, her eyes bright at the mention of new and wonderful places.

"No, Selina. I need a place that would bring you much happiness. Someplace you would never forget," said Falcone.

Selina thought a long time. She had known only one place that made her happy. It was where her parents had met, where her mother was raised, and it was where her father went a lot for business and where she was happiest.

"Gotham City, daddy." She said.

"Then, that's where I will keep it. Everything that matters most to me. Come over here, Selina" Falcone pulled his daughter off him and walked over to a large safe. Selina had seen it many times before, but this time it looked massive.

"This is where I keep my secrets, Selina. Only the best. Someone would have to be pretty smart to open this up. It was made by Isaiah Brake. He is the most talented burglar you will ever meet. He made a safe that only a person with his level of talent could open. Lock up your secrets, Selina, always. Don't let the past become your future. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said. But she didn't. How could she. So young, so innocent. That's what brought her back.

Selina snapped back into reality in a flash. The necklace was just the edge she needed to go back and now she was here, ready to face her past.

Selina pushed the back gate of the compound that separated her past from her future.

**Inside Falcone Compound**

"A lot has changed since you had...um...been gone," replied Alberto Falcone as he placed a large stack of documents in front of Carmine.

A lot of things, Alberto thought. Like how the boys treated me, how they respect me now. Alberto fixed the tie on his very expensive suit. All because it was mine, but just for an instant, he thought.

"Nothing could have changed that much. I'm sure when everyone realizes who holds the golden ticket, the planets will realign and I will be back on top," growled Falcone.

Sitting at the head of the table, a large steak in front of him, Falcone couldn't help but laugh to himself. A month ago, I had forgotten what a steak tastes like, he thought. Everything will get better now, he reasoned.

Just then, a large crash interrupted his thoughts as Manny, a typical henchman, dragged a young woman into the room. She was built tough, Falcone thought. Not a lot of people can be dragged around by Manny and stand for it.

"Sir, I found her looming around the compound. She says she knows you." Manny yanked his victim forward as he presented his prize to his boss. Like a dog to his master.

"You have some sort of balls, girly. Do you know that at any second I could have Manny here snap you in half. This must be important to risk your life like this. What do you want?" spat Falcone.

Manny made it difficult to move, but somehow Selina slowly removed the hood from her head. Her green, piercing eyes blazed into Falcone's direction. Falcone dropped his knife and fork and gazed at her.

"WWhatt the hell?" he managed to get out. Vivian. No, it wasn't. Vivian had been taller, straighter. No, this girl was shapelier, almost curvy. But those eyes. He had remembered them all these years. Had someone spoke? Falcone looked at his son.

"It's Selina, father. Back from the grave, haunting us?" chuckled Alberto. He was not amused at her presence.

Selina finally spoke. "Surprised, don't be. I stayed away for as long as possible, but this family has a way of sucking the life out of anything."

Falcone was speechless. He had lost contact over the years, hoping she had lost her way. But there it was. There she was.

"You want me to get rid of her, father," Alberto had said. He cracked his knuckles. Intimidation. But she wasn't.

"No, but I need you to remove yourself," said Falcone, "and the goon."

"But father mayb…..

"Out!" raged Falcone.

Alberto dropped his head. Defeated once again by the powerful Carmine Falcone. Just one time I would like to be number one, Alberto contemplated. That would show him, everyone.

"Sometime today, junior. This is grown up business," boasted Falcone.

Alberto sauntered over to the door, but not before leaning in close to Selina's ear. He whispered, with his scotch flavored breath. "It's my town now. Daddy's girl won't last long." Alberto nodded toward Manny and he released her. The door slammed behind them. Falcone came around the table. He was almost giddy now, a second wind perhaps.

"What do I owe this pleasure? After 11 years and no phone calls or letters, I thought you buried yourself into the world. Which was good for me. I already have one child using my hard earned money as his own personal slot machine," teased Falcone.

Selina had to steady herself at the table. "Save it! I am here for one reason and one reason only!" she cried out. She reached into her purse and grabbed the necklace. She rolled it across the table with just enough strength so that it stopped in front of Falcone.

"What the hell?" he said. The necklace. The same one? Yes, it was. Valentine's Day. How could he forget. But how…

"Where did you get this?"

Selina noticed the look of remorse he had in his eyes. "Someone sent it to me. Someone who knew where to look for me." She said.

"This was on her when....

"I know... that's why I knew I needed to see you," she said. Pain had crept inside her again, she swallowed. "What have you got yourself into now?"

"Nothing bigger than usual," he said, "I have been away for awhile."

"Why don't I believe you," she glared at him. Her father. But this was not the man she needed now. Sweat poured down her back as she listened.

"Listen, I don't care what accusations you are going to throw at me, but I have done my time! Leave whatever mess you think this is alone." Falcone slammed the table with his hands, making Selina jump. Sweat had formed around his brow. Selina pressed on.

"Why? Afraid I will bring back too many memories?" She spat. She could play his game if she wanted to.

"Shut up! I will not have you come here and contaminate my life with your cries for justice and what not. Now do me the same favor you did for me years ago. Leave!" With that, Falcone headed for the door. Selina pushed herself off the table and yanked the collar of his suit. She made him meet her gaze.

"How dare you! I come to you for help and this is what you do, send me away! While I wasn't expecting you to welcome me, the least you could do was help!" she screamed.

"How could I help? I did my own investigation. Don't you remember that! I cut his throat! The bastard that ran out of the house that night. Marvin Maroni died the same night he killed your mother," Falcone ripped her hands from his collar. He turned his back away from her. "And the necklace? Of course that demented family still has it after all these years! They loved having a souvenir from their escapades. Why they waited until now to send it to you….."

"You know who sent this?" she whispered. He hands still outstretched, as if Falcone was still in her grasp.

"Maroni, this has a Maroni smell all over it. Probably the new one, Slade, I think his name is," Falcone straightens his tie. The color was coming back to his face.

"But you don't know for sure. If we look together..." Selina heard the plea in her voice, and Falcone heard it too.

"No, no! I want you out go back to being hidden or dead or where ever you were and stay away from me!" Falcone raced back behind the table. He placed himself back at the head of the table. His dominant features returned.

"I am not going to let this go. It was sent to me for a reason…" she explained.

"Go now. And take the past with you," he said. He threw the necklace back at her. On the table, it looked crumpled, like any other necklace. But this was important, she thought. Hit him where it hurts, she heard a voice say.

"I might need some funds to cover the cost of this investigation. I assume the safe is in its original spot," she teased. She placed herself in her original spot on the other side of the table.

"So the real reason for your visit comes out. Sorry, girly. But it would take Isaiah Brake himself to open that thing." Falcone plopped down back on his chair. He begins to light a cigar, but found himself shaking a little.

"Isaiah Brake, you're right," she purred, "you are so right." She strolled over to the door. She lingered only a moment as she shut the door.

Selina left the compound. However, she didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows as she made her way to the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotham City - Night **

The rain had stopped, and the cool breeze that followed brought life back into the city. It was late evening, as Richard Daniel stepped out of the bank and onto the streets. He was walking slower than usual, the weight of his world on his shoulders. Bruce Wayne's warning ringing in his ears. What business was it of his anyway? It wasn't like it involved him any way. Bruce should just mind his……

All of a sudden, darkness surrounded him like a blanket. Large, heavy arms tighten around him. In an instant, he was hurled into the night. The journey finally ceased on top of the bank. Richard was whirled around and was heaved against a stone wall. Black eyes burned against him. The Batman! Richard looked away.

"Falcone. His money. Tell me what you know!" snarled the beast known as Batman. Richard whimpered against his attacker.

"I just work there...I don't know…"

"Liar!" Before Richard could finish he found himself upside down over the city below. Blood rushed to his head. Everything getting fuzzy.

"He...asked me...to keep it...I didn't..."

"What?" roared Batman.

"His safe. I keep it, in the bank basement." Richard could feel gravity taking hold of him.

"What is in there?" Batman flung Richard closer to the ground. Like a yo-yo. "Answer me!"

"Bbbbut, you're a killer, why would I help you?"

"Because I _Am_ a killer!" Batman howled. His grip on the rope loosens. "Now talk!"

"It's his life…his contacts…his

"Why does he trust you with it?" questioned Batman.

"He has something on me, something no one knows, and please I'll lose my job if anyone knows."

"If Falcone has anything to say about it, you'll lose more than that. How do I get in the basement?" Batman pulled Richard closer to him. He wanted to hear every word.

"No, I told you too much..." Richard began to slip into a state of unconsciousness.

Silence. The rope that separated Richard from falling to his untimely death grew looser in Batman's hands. Batman whirled the rope around to shake Richard's current state.

"Please, no. The stairway…there is a door…leading down there…but there are cameras and sensors."

Richard is flung backward towards the top of the bank once again. Richard kisses the ground with glee only to be shoved against the wall once again. Batman leans in.

"Cut Falcone Out! I will do the rest." Richard falls to the ground with a thud.

Remembering Richard yells back, "You won't get in the safe. It's made airtight, no one can get in. Falcone knows the secret to get in, but that's it."

The warning gets lost in the strong breeze as Batman descends down the side of the building.

**Gotham Streets **

Gordon looks up just in time to see Batman riding down the side of the bank. I hope he found something good, he thought. Gordon missed the days he would be contacted by the Batman and woven into his plans. Now all he could do is wait, wait for him to do something great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Falcone Compound**

Alberto returned to his father's quarters after Selina had left. The always confident Carmine Falcone now sat pitiful, babbling to himself.

"I did everything I could…Everything…didn't I?" The question wasn't meant to be answered, thought Alberto.

"Father, why don't you head back to the penthouse? I can handle things tonight." Alberto said. Hoping his false sincerity is not detected by his father.

No answer. Falcone moves from the chair. As he leaves the compound behind him, he mutters to himself, "Vivian, I'm sorry." Alberto places him into the limo. He taps the limo twice. And as the limo pulled out of the compound, Alberto hears a voice from behind.

"Now what?" Johnny Falcone says. He is filing his nails with a toothpick. Johnny paces around Alberto.

"We get rid of the problem, Johnny." He answered coolly.

"The necklace?" Johnny questions. He had overheard the conversation between Selina and his uncle. Johnny tilted his head and then scratched it. The weakest member of Falcone's gang, but a good hit man nevertheless.

"No, you idiot! The distraction it came with. I love you sissy, but you came back with too much baggage. And I can't have you ruining any of my plans."

"I've had enough of the family reunion." Alberto made a throat slicing motion with his hand and in an instant Johnny knew what he had to do.

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina threw herself on the bed. Pain, anger ripped through her heart. How could he…why wouldn't he…she screamed in her mind. She took the necklace back. She needed it, she thought. Why did she think that he would help her?

She would have to take it upon herself, she thought. She knew where the safe was, Gotham bank. The safe. Oh, how great it would be to leave that safe empty.

"Only Isaiah Brake himself could open it," Falcone's words danced in her head.

You have no idea where I have been daddy. Not dead. Very much alive. At least after he helped her. She became stronger after she met him. He had taught her to be a criminal, with hero qualities. Now as she traced the necklace with her fingertips, she smiled.

"Isaiah Brake could open the safe," she said out loud, "but also the last student he had before he had died. The heir to his master mind. He taught me how to open that safe and now I will, for you, mother." The madness started to consume her, as she threw open her bag of equipment.

**In the Sewers**

No one would look for him in here, he thought. Two Face had slithered down to the sewers underneath Gotham to block out the voices. Two Face had let his mind wander for days now. It was no telling when he would resurface.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wayne Manor**

A new day had arrived at Wayne Manor and the mansion was hopping with movement. The mayor had ordered a celebration for the life of Harvey Dent and Bruce was willing to oblige. He was not interested in the event. No, he was interested in what the event would bring. An unwanted quest perhaps?

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude sir. But it worries me that the man of the hour might show up to his own party. What means do you have for your party guest's safety?"

"Don't worry, Alfred. The police will be handling the door. Besides, Batman is only a minute away," Bruce hoped it didn't come down to that. As he made his way past the caterers, florists and all the extra people that cluttered his home, Bruce thought that this party might bring more surprises then he was ready for.

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina wanted to do it tonight. Everything would be perfect. She plotted most of the day and now needed supplies. As she descended down the stairs of the hotel, she heard her name called.

"Selina Kyle!" screeched Lola Harrisburg. Selina glanced in the direction of the voice.

Lola Harrisburg. Great, she thought. Lola was an uber socialite and wasn't afraid to drop a name or two in anyone's presence. She loved jewelry. Her father had been the heir to Harrisburg Jewelry, an honor that suited Lola just fine. She wasn't afraid to show off her family legacy. Today, she was dripping in pearls. Not just one string, but 6. Lola was not the type of person Selina usually associated with. Unfortunately for Selina, they had been seat mates on the Gotham airplane. 10 minutes after meeting her, Lola declared them to be best friends.

"Lola, you look wonderful as ever," Selina lied. Selina liked the way her jewels sparkled. They reminded her of her mother, who always found the right piece of jewelry for every outfit. In Lola's case, however, she had enough jewelry to complete 10 outfits.

"Darling, the city is a buzz. Bruce Wayne has opened up the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor to host a party in honor of Harvey Dent. Isn't it fabulous!? My dear Henry has declined to go. Better business to do I suppose, but I try not to pry," Lola said as she whipped her hair from her face.

Selina rolled her eyes. Lucky dog, she thought. I feel sorry for the unfortunate fool that replaces him.

"Now what are plans for the evening, dear? Meeting a man, I hope." It was Lola's hope that every woman was as happy with a man as she was with Henry. Henry had other thoughts on that.

"Oh, I have no plans...." Selina gulped. Why those were her choice of words Selina would never know.

"Oh my, this must be fate! You without plans and me in need for a date. You must come with me!"

Selina tried to lie out of this situation. "Lola, I don't think they would let in anyone without an invitation. Especially with the certain events…"

"Nonsense," Lola interrupted. Her hands dug into her purse to retrieve her cell phone. "Bruce Wayne is a friend of mine. I will call him immediately and get you on the list. No problem at all." Lola hummed a little diddy as she dialed the number.

"Oh Selina, where are you headed now?" Lola asked.

"Well, I needed to pick up a few things...." Selina mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her today, she thought?

"Shopping!? My favorite verb! Let's find you something to wear. It is a good thing I came along. Is there something you had in mind?" Lola giggled as she held on to Selina's hand with one hand and her cell phone with the other.

"Well, I was looking for something in black," Selina said as her and Lola skipped out of the hotel.

**Outside Gotham Bank - Halloween Night**

He had to pull out. It was the right thing to do, Richard thought. Well, according to the Batman, the only thing to do in this situation. The night was darker than usual, he thought, dodging traffic. He had wanted to tell Falcone personally about his departure, but the Batman had said he would take care of it. And to think, the man was wanted and still had time to help me out, Richard thought. The weight was lifted from his shoulders somewhat as he thought about his freedom. As he turned the corner into the abandoned alley way, Richard felt a new sensation. A burning sensation pierced threw his heart. He only blinked twice before he collapsed. A dark figure loomed over him.

"Let it begin," it said. No one had heard him, but someone heard the gunshot. Police would be here soon. As the police sirens whaled in the distance, the figure dropped the contents of a bag and scurried along the streets of Gotham.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wayne Manor**

Selina smoothed her dress. It was ivory and complimented her shapely body. She wore a pin clasped to her hair, a gift from her mother. Mother, she thought. Here I am about to rub elbows with Gotham's rich and famous, while her mother lay in the Gotham cemetery. I swear, mother, she thought. Tonight is the night, it will begin. She was broken from her trance by a shriek that could be heard a mile away.

"Selina, my god, you are going to have to beat them away with a stick," Lola teased. "But not too hard, you might need one to come back for a bone later!"

"Lola, for the last time. I have no need for distractions in my life. I haven't the time for men," Selina scolded, knowing it meant nothing to Lola.

"Yes, my dear, but try to find a man here that wouldn't want to you to become their distraction," Lola cackled. "Are you sure you don't want some more jewels. I keep some in my purse. Men just love a woman with a fine taste in jewelry, especially if it is already paid for!"

"No thanks," Selina said. Selina took in Lola's appearance. Lola had a red velvet dress that had holes cut in all the wrong places for a 60 year old woman. Her bobble earnings and accessories danced as she talked.

"Anything you want from me, take. Best friends share everything. Now let's go in."

The house was spectacular. Very spacious, but tonight the rooms of the mansion was bursting with people. Talk of finances, cigars and yachts filled the air. Selina clung tight to Lola like a life preserver. The place intimated Selina. She hoped the night would fly by. She had work to do later.

Bruce straightens his suit and took a swig of champagne. If he was to blend in at this party, he would need to be as giddy and drunk with power as everyone else. Drunk being the operative word here, he thought. Alfred had already appointed himself head waiter of this affair and was tending to the guests. Bruce watched him as he stopped at each clique that had formed in the ballroom. No doubt singing my praises, Bruce thought.

Bruce had hoped he could kept a low profile, but as soon as he stepped foot into the room, he was bombarded with questions and comments as everyone was buzzing with the recent events. Who is the Batman? How could this city condone this behavior? A great man is dead because of him. When they find the Batman, he should be hanged!

After a good hour, Bruce excused himself from the pack. He needed to splash some water on his face. And, if he had time, put a gun to his head.

Lola was a great story teller, but even Selina was finding herself bored. In between the gossip and fake compliments, Lola had managed to push 3 men at her.

Let's see, Selina thought. The lawyer, the doctor, the senator, oh my!

Selina needed air. Or to jump off the balcony. She excused herself just about the time Lola was about to tell the masses of her escapades in civilian malls.

* * *

Two Face no longer had the strength to hold himself up. He lay, curled up in a ball, down below the streets of Gotham. Not a soul knew where he was, and for the moment, neither did he.

* * *

Bruce made a mad dash to the bathroom. He thought maybe he could hide in there a while. Bruce reached for the door handle. Unfortunately, another hand clasped over his own. Bruce looked up and became enchanted. Her bright, green eyes made Bruce turn to stone. He had never seen more captivating eyes before. But something about her was familiar. Their hands lingered awhile on top of each other, until Selina broke the silence.

"Well, the prince can't leave the party yet. As I see it, you are the main attraction," Selina said. She couldn't help but notice how most of the women in the room melted when Bruce entered. She scanned his well toned body, his dark features, his soft, pink lips...

"By my calculations, I have been a slave to this madness for an hour too long. I was just about to excuse myself." Selina blinked as Bruce spoke. Lola was right. He was handsome. Selina composed herself and extended her hand.

"I'm Selina Kyle. Very nice to meet you," she said.

Bruce took her hand and kissed it. The kiss was warm and it traveled all over her body. Calm down, Selina she thought.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. Might I say out of all the women in this room, you are by far the most beautiful." Bruce knew he had said all the right things to make this woman swoon. But her bright and full smile soon disappeared as she pulled away from him.

"I should be getting back," she said. This pretty boy had to lay on the thick stuff, didn't he, she thought. You always attracted the charming ones.

"Wait, I thought you were on your way out. Come on, don't tell me you're getting sucked into their pathetic excuse for existence," Bruce said. What had he done to make her want to leave him?

"No, I just have other plans for tonight. And by the looks of things, your guests are getting annoyed about me getting your attention at the moment," Selina signaled to a group of statuesque women standing near the two of them. Hurt, angered eyes fluttered in her direction and Selina knew she better be afraid. They might throw celery sticks at her soon.

Bruce turned to get a look for himself. He was never sure about the models he chose as dates, but knew that their interest in him would die as soon as they found a rich lawyer willing to buy them a drink.

"Oh, don't pay attention....." as Bruce turned around to face Selina, but found her halfway across the room, whispering something to Lola Harrisburg, as she slipped out the door.

Maybe she had the right idea, he thought. Bruce made a quick toast, shook some hands and informed Alfred of his night plans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gotham Police Station**

Gordan looked over the bags that forensics had left him. The report lay on his desk.

Daniel, Richard. Found dead in alley near Turk street deli. Bullet wound through the heart. A .22 caliber pistol with the nipple of a baby bottle used as a crude silencer, as well as a jack-o-lantern was left on the scene.

Some Halloween prank? No, thought Gordon. If it had been anyone else maybe. Richard Daniel was infamous for his dealings with the mob. We could never pin anything on him, though.

Gordon wished he could bring this up to Batman. No, he couldn't. Maybe if he went to the roof, he would come anyway, without the signal. Batman always seemed to know when there was trouble. Gordon hoped Batman could hear his plea for help as he closed his office for the night.

**Nighttime - Gotham Bank**

Selina had hoped she looked the part. She wanted to be stealth and the black made her blend in with the night. She had hoped Lola had believed her when she said she needed the black pants and shirt for working out. Black slims her, Selina had said to her. Selina couldn't help but notice Lola's eagerness to buy black in bulk after that. Lola, so funny.

But this night was serious. Everything she had learned from Isaiah had to come into play tonight. Stealth, she would remember. Blend in.

Breaking into the bank had been easy. Cover the camera here, hack a code there. Child's play. The safe was in the basement. She couldn't imagine it being anywhere else. From the marks on the floor, movement had been recent. But that didn't matter now. The safe was here now. She slowly began her routine. She could open any safe by touch now. Each movement had a purpose. She continued unaware of the activity outside.

**Outside Gotham Bank **

Batman had glided over the rooftops of Gotham until he reached the bank. As he creped down the side of the building, he reached for his sensor. He placed it over the entrance of the bank doors, but found the doors opened.

Someone was already in here, he thought. Falcone? He thought he made it clear to Richard how important it was to cut ties with Falcone. Why would he give him a chance to move his safe? Batman found the door to the basement. He readied himself for anything as he opened the door.

"Got it!" Selina exclaimed. She opened the safe and peered inside. Contracts, money, numbers, it was all here. She just wanted to take enough to scare Falcone into helping her. Maybe some money to tide her over. She put the contents into the bag she had brought.

As she pulled apart the papers in the safe, she felt a matted piece in her grasp. It was a picture. Of what, she thought. Some family. Selina peered closer.

A happy family. It was them. All of them. Carmine, Vivian, Alberto and Selina. The happy family. It made Selina sick. _Everything that matters most to me, _he had said. It was his fault we weren't that picture perfect family anymore. Selina tore up the picture, rage boiled behind her eyes. The wool, winter mask felt hot against her skin.

"Stay where you are!" a voice boomed.

Selina whirled around. The voice had shaken her to the core. She had tried to be so careful. As she prepared to raise her hands for the police officer, she was surprised to find him. The Batman.

Selina felt a rush a disappointed rush over her. She felt cheated. No one was going to ruin this for her. She had come so far.

"Let me guess. You were on your way to a costume party and saw the light on?" Selina heard herself say. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. She tried to guard her territory.

"Give me the bag," Batman said. He had not betted on finding a woman poking around in here. Typical Falcone goons, yes. But not her. Whoever she was.

"Hm, you're no fun. Tell you what. How about you close your eyes and count to ten and I'll go hide," Selina said. She hoped her voice wasn't shaking.

The Batman was not amused. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I figured this money belonged to the _good_ people of Gotham. And here I am ready to deliver. Sorry Bats, but I was just on my way to the soup kitchen...

She tried to move past him, but he pinned her to the wall. He tried to get a good look at her, but before he could, he was met with a swift kick to the head. Batman reeled back.

Selina flew up the stairs and out the door. In one quick motion, Batman followed. As he ran outside, he caught a glimpse of a figure over the rooftops. He pointed his grapple gun in that direction, but as he came to the top of the building, he threw down the gun. He had lost her. Questions whirled in his head. Who was she? And what did she know of Falcone?

Selina collapsed on top of a chimney, her lungs hurt as she tried to catch her breath. That was so close, she panted. He almost ruined everything. The Batman. Selina pounded her fists on the ground.

Selina looked over at her contraband. She had what she needed, to bring him down. Falcone had no choice but to help. No choice at all.

As Selina tried to catch her breath, her eyes wandered over to the police station. Someone was on top of the roof. She ducked down, afraid of who or what might see her. James Gordon sat atop the building, slowly pacing. Selina noticed that a dark creature leaped up onto the building. It was the Batman.

He is up in everyone's business tonight, Selina thought. She needed a closer look. As she made her way down the building, she found herself closing in on the conversation between Gordon and Batman.


	11. Chapter 11

**On the Rooftop**

Gordon paced the rooftop, hoping for some sort of sign. Maybe this was a lost cause, he thought. He cursed himself for even thinking he would….

Footsteps could be heard around him. Slowly, Gordon turned to find the Batman perched on top of the pipes that ran along the rooftop. Gordon was quite a few feet from him, but decided to keep that distance when he said, "I need your help." Gordon had wanted it to sound more like he was including Batman, instead he come off desperate.

"What do you have?" Batman said. In the distance, there was noise of people bustling along the streets. But up here, the noises were drowned out.

"Some sort of mob hit we think," Gordon said as he shifted his feet. "Richard Daniels. The bank president. He was found dead with a bullet through the heart. This was left at the scene."

Gordon went to hand the evidence bag to Batman, but instead held it in his own hands. Gordon continued.

"With mob hits, though, we usually don't get souvenirs," he paused. "Most guys aren't that generous. "

"Who are your suspects?" Batman asked.

"Well, Daniels was in Falcone's pocket from day one, so my guess is the Maroni family was tired of Falcone having the bank while they had to bury their money…"

"What do you know about the new head of the Maroni family?

"Well, I know that there are two in daddy's chair now. His sons. The twins Cain and Slade. They were small time for a while, but as soon as Salvatore was out, they snuck in," Gordon said.

"Where is their place of business, still at the docks?" Batman asked.

"No, not anymore. They moved to the center of the city somewhere. One of the brothers, Cain I think, is deathly afraid of water. I don't know. It's all we could find out," Gordon said.

Silence. Gordon could tell that Batman was digesting the information.

"And…Harvey is still missing," Gordon said and then winced, "I have everyone believing it was a random kind of deal, since he was important." It had been on his mind lately that Harvey was out there… somewhere... watching…waiting.

"He is waiting to get the drop on us. He will make himself known when he wants to," Batman said. He also had had Harvey on his mind lately.

"So what are you going to do?" Gordon asked.

"If it's a mob hit, they will make a mistake sooner or later. We will have to wait to see if it's something else." Batman turned to leave. Gordon watched as he glided into the night.

"I hope your right," he said, unaware that Selina had digested the information as well. She scampered off into the night.

**Gotham Hotel**

The night had been successful, she thought throwing her treasures on her bed. I have what I need to be a threat, to make him listen this time. Selina had been a fool to think she could just walk back into his life, demanding respect. "I had to steal for his respect," she said out loud.

Selina rummaged through her conquest. About a grand in loose bills…some names of illegal gun dealers….a senator or two that Falcone had done favors for was all she was able to grab.

Before the Batman showed up, she thought, rolling her eyes at the thought of him. Out of all the nights she decided to break in the bank, he had been patrolling the area. It was almost like he had a reason to be there too, she thought.

Whatever. Through the sound of things, he had his hands full. Harvey Dent, possibly alive! Now that was news. Although it didn't concern her, she felt a sense of empowerment with that information. Focus, she thought. Now all I have to do is confront him again. This time though, he won't send me away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Falcone Compound**

Manny walked into the compound as he carried the safe in his arms. It had been easy to walk into the bank that night. Everything was unlocked; the safe had even been opened. If Manny hadn't been a buffoon, he would have taken the rest of the contents and upset the entire Falcone establishment. But since he was a buffoon, he proudly strode into Falcone's office and sat the safe in front of his boss.

"Here you are sir," Manny said. He could hardly contain his excitement over the approval of his boss.

"Good work, Manny. Now make yourself useful and get out of my site." Falcone ran his hands over the safe.

"Yes, sir," Manny said. As he walked out of the office, he wondered if he should have told his boss about the torn up picture that he found next to the opened safe.

"Hey, Manny! You wanna donut?" Rod yelled motioning to the box on the table.

Manny really wanted a donut. As he ate, the questions he had asked himself danced away.

* * *

Falcone hugged the safe. "Do you want to be alone?" Alberto had asked while walking into the room.

"Shut up will you! You have as much at stake if this was found as I do." Falcone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So we keep it here. Not the safest place in Gotham, but we can keep our eyes on it," Alberto said.

Falcone laughed at his eldest son. "You would like that wouldn't you. Then you wouldn't have to go all the way to the bank to steal my money. You have no business sniffing around this safe, now beat it!"

Falcone yelled for a random goon to go over details of the safes new location. Alberto advanced toward the door. Falcone didn't see the eerie smile that crept onto Alberto's lips.

**Wayne Manor**

Morning came for the city of Gotham. In the East Wing office, Bruce was sitting at his desk. Reading the headlines of Richard Daniel's death, Bruce felt a sting of pity for him.

"Interesting news, sir?" Alfred questioned. He entered the room pulling a cart behind him. He began cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Just that the bank president was found with a bullet through his heart, but the police have some type of lead," Bruce said thinking back to his conversation with Gordon.

"At least the headlines are Batman free today, sir," Alfred said, "The pictures they take of you are never really flattering."

"You told me the suit doesn't make my butt look big," joked Bruce. Alfred laughed and began his routine of tiding up the office.

"By the way, Master Bruce. Your party was quite a success if I do say so myself. A lot of interesting people attended," Alfred said, dusting the bookshelf.

"Yes, just of barrel of fun," Bruce muttered sarcastically. He hated everything about that party. Except maybe one thing.

"I notice you had a brief encounter with a lovely young woman, Selina, I think her name was if I'm correct sir," Alfred said, his back turned to Bruce, smiling.

Bruce was not fooled. "Is it so like you to make mountains out of molehills, my friend," Bruce said shaking his head.

"I wasn't the one making a fool of myself in front of the lady, if I may be so bold sir," Alfred said.

"No you may not, in fact," said Bruce.

Alfred laughed as he turned and walked out of the room. Bruce couldn't help assess his encounter with Miss Kyle.

"Selina," he said aloud. She was quite beautiful. He had not seen her around before in Gotham.

"You from out of town," he said to a nearby plant that was in his eye line. Geez, at least he hadn't used that line, he thought.

Maybe he did make a fool of himself. Had he insulted her? He hoped not. It wouldn't be hard to track her down in Gotham, he thought. To apologize, he reasoned.

What was he feeling? He hadn't felt it in a while. Bruce let out a long, pained breathe. Rachel had made him feel that way before, he thought. But it wasn't lust, he actually loved Rachel. This is just lust with Selina, he decided. A love like he had for Rachel would never be the same kind of love he would feel for someone else. Never.

Bruce gathered himself and made his way out the door. He should apologize to Selina. Bruce grabbed his jacket and descended down the stairs. He would need to find her first, he thought.

**Outside BIG BOB'S TV Repair Palace**

All 20 TVs blared the same news story inside the window of the shop. Two Face, dressed in a long overcoat and face mask, leaned in to hear every word.

"Local police discovered the body of Richard Daniels, Gotham Bank president. He had a gunshot wound to the heart and police have little leads in this case…"

A crowd had gathered along the window, trying to catch a glance at the story. Two Face was about to walk away when he heard,

"Richard Daniels is most infamous for money laundering charges in the Carmine Falcone case last year. It been said…."

Two Face held his position when he heard that name. Falcone. This was it, he screamed from inside of his head. This is the opportunity I needed, that I wanted. The crowd didn't notice when the large man in the trench coat disappeared into the sewers below.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina had woken up with a whole new outlook on life. For the first time since she received the necklace, she beamed with joy.

"Today, mother. Today, we will begin our path to justice." Selina had just finished dressing for the day as she grabbed her purse and swung open the door. She gasped as she found Bruce Wayne standing in her doorway.

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Good Morning. I thought about calling, but I wanted to catch you off guard so you wouldn't say no."

Selina was stunned. She wasn't expecting to be visited by the Bruce Wayne of all people. Lola would die if she were here right now.

"What an….interesting surprise." Selina sent him a sly smile. She felt like a weird twig of confidence. She leaned against the door and put her hands on her hips. "It must be killing you to step foot into any hotel that is less than a five star rating," Selina teased.

Bruce laughed, "Just don't tell the board. I have a reputation to protect," he said. Bruce cleared his throat. "Speaking of reputation, I hope I didn't soil your opinion of me at the party. You see it is not everyday a woman takes my compliment as an insult." Bruce shifted in his shoes wanting for her response.

There was something about him, she thought. "I wasn't offended by your remarks, Mr. Wayne…

"Bruce," he corrected her, "call me Bruce."

"Bruce, there is no need to apologize. I shouldn't have taken off like I did. You see, I was drug to that party by Lola Harrisburg…."

"Oh, say no more. Well, then think of this invitation as recovery from the clutches of Lola Harrisburg instead of an apology," Bruce said. "Would you like to join me for lunch today?"

"Oh," Selina thought. Lunch with a billionaire wasn't on her agenda today, but something came over her that made her say, "Yes, it sounds like fun."

"Great, let's get a move on. Anywhere you want to go. I am Bruce Wayne you know…" Bruce heard himself say and stopped. "Sorry," he said.

"That's okay," Selina said shutting the door behind her. "Spend more time with me and all the confidence you had will go out the window." They both laughed as they left the hotel.

**Falcone Compound**

Falcone sat at his desk, fumbling through paperwork. It was a good thing he had heard about Richard Daniels before everyone else had. He gritted his teeth. Why couldn't I just ease back into my role as the muscle of Gotham just as before? Why did everything have to be so difficult? First, this whole Selina mess…no that wasn't a mess…he wasn't going to get involved. But now a big player on his team now was property of the Gotham morgue. Falcone throw his papers halfway across the room. Alberto, who was seated at the other end of the table, jumped at this action.

"Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off? I can cover for you. Those papers can wait." Alberto started to pick up the papers that were scattered about the room. Falcone stood up and slapped the papers from his hand.

"Take the day off! Are you stupid? Our bank ally is popped in an ally way and you want me to take the day off!?" Falcone's blood started to boil. "You know, maybe I should spend all this extra time on getting my hands on a new right hand man!" Falcone kicked the chair that Alberto was sitting in.

Alberto shook when he spoke, "What I meant was, tonight is a slow night. No shipments are coming in, we aren't moving anything out. You can trust me."

Falcone grabbed his glass and slammed the rest of his scotch. "I guess I could check your manhood by leaving you in charge for a change. Alright junior, be…me!" Falcone threw the glass on the table before making a noisy exit.

Alberto stood from his chair. He slithered over to Falcone's chair. He brushed it off before lowering his body onto it. Alberto slowly rocked in the chair as he pondered the night ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gotham Streets**

Selina walked down the streets on her way to the hotel. What a day, she thought. Bruce had been kind enough to bring her to the newest bistro in the city. They had talked for hours, about his childhood, her adventures in boarding school, his business. Selina hoped she hadn't been too vague on her stories about her childhood. She made sure to leave out as much as she could but was hoping Bruce wouldn't pry too much.

Bruce, she sighed. Bruce was nothing short of a gentleman. He listened to her, I mean really listened. She had hoped that the lunch would never end. She thought back to that day she spent with Bruce. When leaving the bistro, Bruce had turned to her and said, "You know, I was supposed to report to the office and hour ago."

"But you own the place," Selina had teased.

Bruce gave her a questioning look, "So you can brag about my lifestyle but I can't? Anyway, since I am officially late to the office, how would you like to be my accomplice in operation play hokey?"

Selina shrugged her shoulders, "Could you handle the trouble I would get you in?" she asked, trying to put on her serious face.

"I'm game if you are," he had taken her hand at this time. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe. Safe in his hands.

"I'm in," she had said. They spent the rest of the day exploring the city. They went to places Bruce knew of and Selina slowly forgot about all the things that were wrong in her life.

It was dark when Bruce and Selina strolled into Gotham Park. They had gotten to a point in the evening where they had run out of things to do, but not out of things to say.

Suddenly, Bruce's phone rang. Bruce took the phone out and pressed it to his ear.

"Alfred….yes….now?...alright…" Bruce clicked the phone shut. Bruce turned to Selina.

"I have to go. I guess a lot of people weren't happy with my absence today. I need to get back." Bruce took Selina's hands in his own, "Do you need Alfred to come pick you up? It would be no trouble."

Selina felt a wave of disappointment rush over her. "No, it's such a nice night. I think I will walk." Selina tightened her grip on Bruce's hands, "Thank you for a wonderful day."

Bruce leaned in and gave Selina a brief kiss on the lips. A spark was felt by both of them. Bruce broke the silence, "If I ever want to get in trouble again, I know who to call."

Bruce turned and starting walking. As he had made it halfway across the field, he turned and yelled back.

"Be careful tonight. You never know what strange creatures you may find out in the night." Bruce turned and walked away, not waiting for Selina's response. Oh, how right you are, she had thought.

She had snapped herself back to the present finding her way back to the hotel. Walking through the streets, she strangely found herself thinking not only of Bruce, but also the Batman. Strange creatures in the night, she thought…..

She didn't even have time to react when a pair of large, hairy hands came around her back and grabbed her. She struggled hard, but the way he had her, it was difficult to maneuver out of his grip. Selina throw back a stiff kick and her attacker threw her down to the cement ground. She was brought down hard, but managed to whirl around to see her cousin Johnny, keeled over in pain that the kick had produced.

Selina quickly scanned his body and noticed he had a gun slung to his hip. Was this a hit? she thought. Selina was about to move, but a dark figure flew in her path.

She propped herself on her elbows and watched as Batman manhandled her cousin Johnny. Punches were thrown and in seconds the Batman had Johnny beaten and unconscious. Batman heard a gasp escape from Selina's lips. He walked over, leaned down and with his raspy voice said, "Are you alright?"

Alright, she thought. Her head was whirling. Johnny had tried to…he couldn't have…why did he have a gun? She blinked and wondered how long it had been when she said, "Yes, I think so."

Selina pulled herself up. I will walk home…I need to get out of here. Selina didn't feel Batman's hands over her own. "I'll take you home." Batman turned toward Johnny, "The police will find him in the morning."

Selina didn't even know if she answered before she found herself captured in the arms of Batman.

**Gotham Docks**

Johnny shook the beating off as much as he could. It had been hours since he woke up to find himself hanging by a rope in front of the police station. Luckily, he had spotted some teenagers to cut him down. For a price, he thought rubbing his head. Alberto was going to be pissed. The first big job he had for the family and he blows it. Johnny throws his hands up in defeat.

"What do I have to do to make some noise around here!" he screamed unaware that someone was watching.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina awoke to the sun blazing through the shades. She jumped up and ripped the shades to the ground, cursing and clawing until there was nothing left.

"Bastard!" she screamed. Selina began to tear up the room. Flipping over chairs, lamps, anything that wasn't bolted down. When Selina tired, she crumpled down into the middle of the room. She began to sob, shaking so much she had to hold herself down from moving.

Why, why! Falcone, father! Selina pushed away the tears with her hands. I didn't even give him a chance to hate me, she thought. I asked for his help. For mother's sake. So he sent his goon to kill me? He didn't even have the guts to face me. The coward, the coward.

Selina rocked herself into an upright position. She scanned the room, her eyes falling on the necklace that lay on the vanity. She felt like a failure, a failure. She just wanted to know…if it was possible…it could have been possible…I just wanted justice for my mother….I'm so sorry…

Selina flung herself up and grabbed the necklace in her wet, salty hands. She hurled the necklace at the mirror until the mirror shattered. Selina hung her head and began to sob again.

As she cried, she noticed something reflecting in a mirror piece. She turned around and saw the outfit she wore when she broke into the bank. The black was calling to her. When she first met Isiah he had told her a good criminal was stealthy, but a great one was like a cat in the night. Careful, high strung, able to pounce at the drop of a hat.

A smile spread on her face. She stroked the fabric. _Be yourself, but the most successful you, _Isaiah's words rang out. He had said her calling was being a world class thief, but she had wanted something more.

"Maybe I can do both," she said out loud. "But I'm going to need a better suit. Something that represents who I am." Selina needed cash and fast if she was going to pull this off, she thought. Selina spent the night finding her new identity.

**Wayne Enterprises**

Bruce shook a feeling of uneasiness off of his shoulders. Selina's mugging laid heavy on his mind. It was over a week ago, but the feelings felt fresh. Bruce rubbed his eyes. But was this just an unfortunate circumstance or something more? Bruce had no reason to think it was anything but a case of wrong place, wrong time.

Bruce thought about how terrified Selina looked when she was attacked. Was it terrified? Bruce wondered. No, it was something else. She had almost looked angry....

"Mister Wayne, there is a Miss Kyle here to see you," Jessica's voice chimed in the speaker.

Selina, here? "Send her in." Bruce sat back in his chair and watched as the door flew open. Selina entered his office. Was it Selina? She looked different. No doubt the mugging might have a toll on anybody, but this was different. She looked almost giddy.

"Well, you do show up to work after all, Bruce," Selina took a seat across from Bruce. "Here I thought all you did all day was walk around Gotham looking for people to impress."

"That's what I do on my weekends." Bruce leaned in and placed his hands over his desk, "What can I do for you?"

Selina had worked out this plan in her head for days now. She would do what she thought was right to the man that had done so wrong. Selina was going to kill her father. But she couldn't just do it and face the consequences. She had to make sure no one could trace it back to her. She knew her brother and her cousin wouldn't be a problem, heck, they would probably pay her to do it. She needed a cover. She needed to establish an image in Gotham. Bruce Wayne could help her do that.

"Bruce, I was wondering if you had a date for the global warming fund raiser. Lola says it would be in bad taste to show up alone considering I helped organize it." Selina put on her best "how could you say no to this" face. Bruce ate it all up.

"Actually I don't have a date. I was hoping to go with you," he said. Bruce stood and took Selina by the hand. "I don't think there is another person in this city that I would have more fun with than you."

Selina couldn't help but to feel guilty, using him like this. But she put on a brave face and said, "I am so glad, Bruce. Now remember it is the night before Thanksgiving. All the guests are to wear...well black. I know I can count on you to make a sizable donation."

"I suppose I could oblige...."

Ring! Ring!

"Excuse me," Bruce said. Bruce sat back at his desks and wrote down some numbers. When Selina began to leave, Bruce waved her back in.

"Some other time," Selina whispered as she left the office.

Operation image now complete. When Falcone is found dead, no one will suspect the close friend of Bruce Wayne. Selina laughed at herself as she left Wayne Enterprises.

**Gotham Police Station**

Gordon refused to believe that Harvey would come after them again. Gordon was seated at his desk rummaging through the Daniels case. A .22 caliber pistol...the same one that Har.....No, he thought. Gordon turned off the light and made his way home for the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harrisburg Estate**

Selina crept along the gardens of the estate. The security in this place is pathetic, thought Selina. She was a woman on a mission.

She had gone over the reasoning for this visit a million times in her head. Although stealing from Lola wasn't something Selina was thrilled about doing, it had to be done. I have to do whatever it takes to keep the past the past, she thought. That is what Falcone wanted her to do. Even if he has to die in order for Selina to let go of the past, it was worth it.

Selina had maneuvered herself onto the balcony of the master bedroom. As she peered inside she laughed to herself. In the middle of the bed, made for 4, laid Lola stretched out from plier to post. Peeking out from under Lola's arm was a meek and mild Henry. It looked like a mother and her cub.

Selina wasted little time breaking into the safe that was carefully hidden in the closet. It was easy to find as Lola had bragged from time to time about her system. No one would find a safe in a closet full of shoes, Lola had reasoned.

Feeling a pinch of guilt, Selina only took the jewels that Lola had labeled, expensive but ugly. Selina placed the jewelry into her duffel bag. Selina reminded herself of her task here. She needed money to finish the last touches of her new identity. This is necessary, she thought.

As Selina turned to leave, she went back and brushed a hair from Lola's face and to make sure Henry was still breathing. She turned to leave and as she jumped down to the second floor balcony she sang to herself,

"Anything you want from me, take. Best friends share everything."


	17. Chapter 17

**Falcone Compound A Few Nights Later**

Two Face entered the gated fortress and ducked his head under his hood. No need to be recognized, he thought. It had been easy to enter. No one even noticed him. He found Falcone's office and when he entered he found Falcone and Alberto sitting around the desk, arguing. Two Face wasted no time turning the attention on to himself.

"Word around is that you're the muscle in this town," Two Face said, still not revealing himself.

"You have got to be some kind of insane. Did I summon you? No! Did I need you for anything? No! Unless you have my cargo, you best be on your way with the rest of them to pick up my shipment," Falcone raged on.

"How about this," Two Face threw off his hood and pointed a gun at Falcone, "does this get your attention?" Two Face steadied the barrel of the gun and aimed it straight at Falcone's heart.

"Wwhhaats the meaning of this? Is that you Dent? Back from the grave," Falcone laughed a squeaky chuckle, "My door is always open for you."

"Save it, Falcone. I'm not going to kill you. I need your uncanny power to make Gordan and Batman's knees shake. I need a little assistance on a job I'm doing." Two Face positioned himself in Falcone's chair. "Comfortable," Two Face said.

Two Face could see the doubt in Falcone's face

"It involves a Maroni if that sweetens the deal," sneered Two Face

"What do ya need?" Falcone asked slightly interested.

Two Face lowered his gun. "Every year the Maronis have a Christmas party. I need someone on the inside," Two Face said.

"Why?" Falcone asked

"I want them to make sure someone will be in the wrong place at the wrong time, if you know what I mean. But first, I need to give the victim a fair chance."

Two Face launched his coin into the air. Before it could come down, a mysterious hand jetted out and grabbed it.

"Naughty, Naughty," the masked woman purred. She climbed down from the window that was overhead. "So fair, yet so wrong."

Selina didn't know she would have an audience, but Harvey Dent of all people! The white knight of Gotham was now going to watch as a masked citizen took justice into their own hands.

Selina couldn't have been happier in the way her suit turned out. After Lola's "donation," anything was possible. She went with black leather that breathed as it moved. She took careful planning and finally chosen a mask that fit her perfectly.

"My coin! I demand you identify yourself at once!" Two Face said veins popping.

Who I am? Selina lowered her head and said, "Why I'm the Catwoman of course."

Catwoman leaped from the ledge and flung the coin in the air to herself, "and I have come to right a wrong in the city of Gotham. Here boy, fetch!"

Catwoman hurled the coin across the room. Two Face scampered after it, leaving Catwoman enough time to tackle Falcone to the ground. Catwoman hovered over Falcone and brought her face close.

"This is going to hurt you...a lot." Catwoman raised her hand ready to end him, when Two Face grabbed her.

"Sorry, but Falcone and I have business. Lucky for you, you might make it out of here alive. Let the games begin." Two Face was about to toss his coin, but Catwoman knocked it from his hands and pounced on the ledge of a window.

"Falcone, this is just the beginning. I won't rest until you are dead. Harvey, it was a pleasure," Catwoman cackled as she ran into the night.

Two Face walked over to the coin. He couldn't help but notice how the coin had thought of the Catwoman's fate. Before Falcone could see, Two Face shoved the coin back into his pocket. Two Face turned to Falcone.

"Do we have a deal? He said, extending his arm. Falcone brushed himself off and shook Two Face's hand. "Deal," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gotham Streets**

Batman looked out into the night. His patrol of this night had had little excitement. It was late and the chances of activity tonight became more and more slim. As he turned to climb down from his post, Batman saw a black blur run across the street. Batman shot his grapple gun closer to the situation.

* * *

Catwoman galloped down the streets of Gotham. Falcone was on her mind, as usual. But now there was someone else to consider. Two Face…no, Harvey Dent. He was dealing with Falcone? What could they possibly get from each other?

And what about….oh, jewelry store! After her visit to Lola, Catwoman had been itching to steal again, like old times. She bounced near the store and pressed her face up to the glass. She did a once over on the security system. Before she could scramble the security code, a large, black figure descended from the sky.

"Don't even think about it!" the figure said. The figure took a step forward and when the streetlight hit his face, Catwoman knew it was Batman.

"Long time no see, stranger," flirted Catwoman. She got closer as she spoke. "We didn't get introduced the last time we met. I will go first. I'm Catwoman and you are in my way."

Catwoman charged at Batman. The impact and the surprise attack left Batman sprawled out on the streets. With little time, Catwoman punched the glass wall that separated her from the jewelry. She snatched up what she could grab and forged up the side of a building, out of the reach of Batman.

Batman quickly got to his feet. He aimed his grapple gun and shot. The target was the ankle of Catwoman, and the shot was successful. Batman leaned back and pulled Catwoman to himself. Catwoman racked the ground underneath her, pulling away.

"Not so fast, Cat!" Batman gnarled. As he went to grab her ankle, Catwoman stretched around and caught Batman on the side of his shoulder with her claw. Batman released her ankle and grabbed his shoulder in pain. This gave Catwoman plenty of time to escape as the sun began to rise on Gotham City.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wayne Manor Night before Thanksgiving**

Bruce gave himself a once over before leaving his bedroom. He tried not to cry out in pain when he had put his jacket on, for the pain in his shoulder was excoriating. A Catwoman, he said to himself, thinking about that night a few days ago. He had met some crazy ones in the past, but she was different in a strange way. Bruce rubbed his chin. What was her role in Gotham and what did she have to hide?

Bruce pushed her out of his mind. The fund raiser was going to be a great success, he told himself. With a substantial donation from me, of course, he thought. Bruce made his way down the large flight of stairs in Wayne Manor. Bruce stepped down the stairs and, without realizing, stopped at each mirror he saw to examine himself.

"Are you expecting to meet the pope tonight, sir?" Alfred said with side smile.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"Every mirror in this whole place has been used tonight, so I can only imagine that you are meeting someone important," Alfred said.

Bruce smiled. "Well, I have to keep my image of playboy prince in public. One hair out of place and I am a goner," Bruce fixed his tie. "I do have other motives, though."

"Oh?" Alfred said trying to sound surprised.

"It's Selina, Alfred. I can't...I can't get her out of my mind," Bruce shook his head, trying to shake her image from his mind. "We have gone out only a few times but she is so….."

"Enchanting, Lovely, Exciting…."Alfred weighed in.

"Familiar. I feel like she understands who I am. She makes me even like myself." Bruce began to head for the door. "And tonight, I'm going to go see her and tell her that myself."

"Have a good night sir," Alfred said.

**Harrisburg Estate - Night before Thanksgiving**

As the fund raiser was underway, Selina found herself in an unfavorable position. Lola just began to tell the story of how she had been robbed weeks earlier. A crowd had begun to gather.

"I tell you, the police in this town are deadbeats! It took them 45 minutes to get to my house. They brought the whole force. Then, I was berated by the police commissioner for a little bitty white lie I told them," Lola sipped her wine after that mouthful.

"What was it?" a random party guest asked.

"I told them my babies were missing and that my husband was hysterical with rage and could collapse at any minute," Lola said innocently. The crowd all looked over at Henry, Lola's husband, across the room. He was seated in the corner; his eyes fluttered trying to keep awake.

Hysterical rage, yeah right, thought Selina.

"I am certain it was done by the same person who broke into the Showcase Jewelry store a few days ago!" Lola said.

Selina choked on her wine. She quickly dabbed the corners of her mouth. Then she drifted back to her encounter with Batman. What kind of guy perches over a city for all hours of the night just to save this city from itself? Selina thoughts were interrupted by Lola's shrieks.

"Brucie! I am so glad you made it!" Lola gave Bruce a bear hug that squeezed the air out of him.

"Well, I make it an obligation to help out with every charity," Bruce looked into Selina's eyes, "especially for close friends."

Selina felt her cheeks turn red. Snap out of it, she thought. He is just a deadly handsome, rich, smart, funny ordinary billionaire who makes you melt every time you see him. Did I say that out loud, thought Selina. No, she hadn't. She has just been staring at Bruce for an eternity. Say something, she thought.

"Hello, Bruce." Selina said.

"Selina, everything looks great. You did an amazing job." Bruce took her hands in his own.

"Lola, may I steal the hostess from you?" Bruce began to pull Selina towards him.

"Of course, Brucie." Lola gave Selina an overly obvious wink as she turned back to her crowd.

"Thank you for saving me," Selina said.

"Now the night is ours," Bruce said, pulling Selina to the dance floor.

* * *

Johnny took a swig from his bottle. It had been weeks since he blotched the hit on Selina. Alberto had been mad as hell when he explained how the Bat had saved her. Johnny hadn't factored in the Batman. Now he was demoted to look out man for the crew. A job a monkey could do. Alberto said maybe in the future he would find use for him again, but that was a day Johnny wouldn't hold his breath for.

For a job a monkey could do, Johnny should have been able to hear the footsteps that filled the air. Johnny also should have heard the sound of a .22 caliber being taken out of a jacket pocket. But Johnny was able to feel the shot that slashed through his heart. Johnny wasn't able feel the gun and an object fall onto his body. Johnny was unable to hear the bells chime midnight in the distance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce and Selina leaned up against the balcony right outside the ballroom. They could hear the party raged on in full swing behind them.

"Thank you for making this night tolerable," Selina said, pushing her hair back.

"My pleasure," Bruce said.

In the distance, they heard the bells chime midnight. Selina leaned back and stretched her arms.

"Now if only I were Cinderella, I could run out of here," Selina laughed.

"Then as your prince charming, I would be compelled to run after you, which would be better for both of us." Bruce looked out into the night. He had wanted to tell Selina how he felt about her and now seemed like a good time to do it.

"Selina, I.."

Ring! Ring!

Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed for his phone in his coat pocket.

"What is it, Alfred?

"Sir, on the police scanner there were talks of a murder near the docks. A Johnny Falcone. I thought you would like to know as this was done in similar manner as Richard Daniels death."

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce shut his phone. He turned to Selina.

"I have to go," he said.

"What, after all that prince charming talk, I thought maybe we could make it come true," Selina teased.

Bruce wanted to make this great speech about his feelings, but decided with a more direct approach. Bruce reached out and pulled Selina in for a long, passionate kiss. When they broke away, Bruce leaned in near Selina's ear.

"I will be your prince charming any day," he said. Bruce walked back into the party leaving Selina dazed.

**Gotham Docks**

Johnny Falcone. Dead on the scene. Shot through the heart by a .22 caliber. On the body, the gun with the nipple of a baby bottle next to it, as well as a turkey with its head cut off. Thanksgiving. So far this killer had killed on Halloween and Thanksgiving. Both victims were associated with Carmine Falcone.

Gordon saw a flicker of black high above the docks. He excused himself from the crime scene and went to talk with Batman.

As he approached, Gordon wiped his forehead with relief that Batman had shown up.

"Identical murders. Same weapon, different objects left behind," Gordon told Batman of the connection between the items and the days the murders happen.

"He or she is killing on major holidays and leaving the murder weapon behind," Batman said. Batman grew silent. Gordon moved around in his place.

"We have until Christmas before he/she strikes again," Batman finally said.

"Our only lead is that it was a Maroni. The Falcones and Maronis have been in a feud for as long as I can remember." Gordon checked his watch and waited for Batman to respond.

"I will do what I can," Batman said. Batman ran and threw himself off the building. When he landed he saw Catwoman lying on top of a stair railing. She looked down over the Batman.

"Another dead? This is quite a lively town. Too bad we missed it." Catwoman let her feet dangle over the sides. Batman eyed her sharply. She shot Batman a jagged look and shook her hand, "Don't get any ideas. I'm still sore from the last time you were playing with your toys."

Batman clenched his jaw. "What do you want?" Batman froze in his spot. He didn't want to make the mistake he did the last time and scare her away before he could talk with her.

"I want in. Tell me what you know about tonight's rumbling. I couldn't get too close, but you on the other hand," Catwoman made a swirling motion with her hand, "you have personal access to the commissioner. Now tell me, who died?"

Batman thought for a moment before he spoke. "Johnny Falcone. He was a fall back guy for the Falcone family."

Catwoman sat up. Johnny? Who would want to kill him? Oh, well he was a waste of space. "Do the police have any leads?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know," questioned Batman.

"I want to play detective too. Who knows Bats. We might make a pretty good team." Selina scrambled up the side of the building, disappearing over the ledge.

Batman thought about how the murders started happening when she rolled into town.


	21. Chapter 21

**Falcone Compound**

The compound still was buzzing over the death of Johnny. Carmine shook his fists in the air and threw the newspaper in the face of Alberto.

"Read this! Now!" he screamed.

Alberto took the paper from his father's hands and read the title page.

**Unknown Killer Strikes Again! People of Gotham Terrified as Christmas Nears!**

"This might put a damper on holiday shopping," Alberto said sarcastically.

"Who gives a damn about other people? Why is he targeting me?" Falcone says beating his hands to his chest. "Why is it my guys that take the fall?"

"And you!" Falcone throws his sausage like finger in front of Two Face, "Why are we waiting to strike. I have half a mind to do the job myself."

Two Face sat calmly in the corner. "We have to wait. Soon, though. It's better to wait. The better the surprise will be."

Falcone stewed in the office, a defeated man. Soon, he thought.

**Maroni Warehouse**

Cain and Slade sit at opposite ends of the room as they read the headlines of the newspaper. They look up at each other.

"This could be trouble," Cain said. Slade folded the paper in half and rocked in his chair.

"Trouble, yeah it might. But what do they have. How do they know that we are not trying to wipe away this feud for good? They have no proof and only circumstances that involved father, not us. So relax." Slade stood up and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"There is no reason to suspect us, right?" Slade gave Cain a questioning look.

Cain gulped. "No, no reason.

The brothers continued to read the rest of the paper in silence.

**Wayne Manor- A few weeks later **

The city was still abuzz with the news of a serial killer. It didn't take the newspapers long to give a name to these recent killings. The "Holiday Murderer" was due to kill in one week, Christmas day. No one could be more worried than Bruce.

"Bruce, are you feeling alright?" Selina asked. Bruce had invited her over for lunch, but Selina saw that Bruce was very preoccupied with his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bad host. Do you want to take a walk in the garden with me?" Bruce needed to get his mind off of Holiday and more onto his favorite distraction, Selina.

"That sounds great," she said.

Selina was finding it hard to concentrate on her revenge when she was around Bruce. All the anger, hurt, and suffering went away. He did that to her. Although she wasn't convinced that there was any other way besides killing Falcone to erase her past, she wasn't as bloodthirsty as before.

The snow was falling around the gardens, but the area was still beautiful. Bruce and Selina walked the paths of the garden hand and hand. The weeks that they were together flew by. It was fun, new and very exciting. But there was something hidden between the both of them that neither one wanted the other to know about. They both had something that was holding them back.

"It's almost Christmas, you know," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I love this time of year," Selina said looking at the falling snow.

Bruce stopped Selina and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Have you been a good girl this year?" Bruce teased.

Selina cringed. Well for starters, she stole multiple cases of jewelry, breaking and entering, attempted murder and had plans murdering her father. All she could think to say was, "I have my good days."

Bruce laughed, "Now that was a safe answer." Bruce pulled Selina to face him. "And what do you want for Christmas?"

Revenge, Selina thought. No, not right at this minute. "Distraction. I want distraction for Christmas."

Bruce thought she was joking and laughed when he said, "Am I a good distraction?"

Selina cupped his face. "You are the best kind of distraction." Selina leaned in and kissed his lips. The weather was cold, but for that moment, they were warm.

As they headed toward the house, both of them made a silent promise to themselves that whatever happens in their lives to keep each other in mind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Maroni Warehouse**

Cain was ready to call it a night. He had been there all day to approve shipments and now he was beat. He had a lot on his mind and needed to get home to relax.

He strolled over to where his car was parked. As he reached for his keys, strong arms stretched across and gripped his body. All Cain could do was hold on as the caped crusader whisked him off into the night.

**Gotham Water Tower**

Cain trembled under the freezing water. His hands were numb and his lips were quivering. It was his worst fears come true. He hated the water more than anything in the world. He had almost drowned as a kid and never recovered. Now he was trapped in the water tower.

"Tell me what I want to hear then I will let you out!" bellowed Batman on the outside.

"I ddddooont know anything," shivered Cain. His eyes darted around the tower looking for a way out. He found no release.

"What do you know about the Holiday murders?" asked Batman.

"Nothing, nooww let mmee out!" Cain banged on the tower.

"Two of Falcone's men were the victims. You and your brother had a lot to gain," Batman said.

"Please let me out!" whaled Cain. He began to thrash around, but it had no effect on Batman.

Cain let out a cry of defeat. "Alright, I know before the murders, my brother tried to jump over to Joker's team. My brother's reason was that father wasn't using him to his full potential," choked out Cain. When he didn't hear Batman respond he continued.

"Joker wasn't in the market for any men and sent him away. After that, my brother started doing his own jobs, on the side. After father was murdered, he started making visits to Arkham to see the Joker. He has told me to keep it to myself, but I know he knows something about the murders," Cain stopped, "that's all I know now please let me....

Batman released the lever and watched as Cain came tumbling out of the water tower. Batman left as Cain rocked himself back and forth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina finished wrapping Bruce's present. She didn't know the next time she would see him, but she wanted to be prepared.

As she reached for the tape, she saw a glittering object in the corner of her eye. She stretched and pushed away the other debris that was in the way. She let out a small gasp as she held the necklace in her hands. Mother...how could I forget. Soon it will be the anniversary of your death. And I still haven't found your killer. Selina ran her hands over the mirror she had broken with the necklace months ago. She told herself then she would block the madness out, but it was always creeping up. She felt release when she was Catwoman and also when she was with Bruce.

Suddenly, Selina had an urge to venture the night as Catwoman. She grabbed her attire, knocking down the present for Bruce as she stormed by.

**Christmas Eve**

Two Face knew this was the perfect time. The time to make himself known. Christmas time. He will begin tonight.

* * *

Falcone didn't know the plan as well as Two Face did. He thought Two Face was crazy. But Two Face had promised to keep the Batman away from his operations. Two Face wanted a man inside, Falcone got him a man inside. Perfect time.

* * *

Batman looked over Gotham City. He knew something was going to happen tonight. He just didn't know who or what.

* * *

Catwoman darted across the rooftops hoping she didn't miss the fireworks. She knew tonight was big. She just hoped that this killer was prepared to have an audience.

* * *

Slade Maroni excused himself from the holiday party. His father threw one every year, no reason to break tradition, thought Slade. He looked at Cain enjoying himself. He was always the weaker brother, the one that brings trouble wherever he goes. Cain's run in with Batman had the whole crew on edge.

Someone handed Slade a cigar. Slade thanked him and rolled it between his fingertips. He wouldn't worry about business tonight. He lite the cigar and looked up into the sky.

* * *

Boris Maroni stood at the door to the Maroni Warehouse. Boris could hear the roar of laughter coming from the inside. Someone had told him to guard this entrance. I think it was the new guy, scared that there might be a Falcone trying to crash the party. Boris leaned up against the door and wished he could have been on the inside instead of being a bouncer for the night.

* * *

Two Face saw him in the distance. Now is your chance, he heard himself say. Wait, the coin. He chucked the coin in the air and awaited the results.

* * *

Batman noticed little to no activity at the Falcone Compound. He hoped he would be able to make it across town to Maroni's Warehouse before anything happened.

* * *

Catwoman noticed that the Batman had the same idea as she did when she saw him lingering around the Falcone Compound. When she saw Batman leave, she was right on his tail.

* * *

Two Face clenched the coin in his hand as he pulled the trigger. The victim didn't even see it coming. As Two Face towered over his victim, he saw the fear in his eyes. Two Face reached into his pocket and draped an object on the body. He made sure to leave the murder weapon. The bells chimed midnight on Christmas Day approached Gotham City.


	24. Chapter 24

**Christmas Day**

Gordon walked around the Maroni Warehouse. The police had an anonymous call that a murder had taken place. When they showed up, they had no idea that the murder victim was Slade Maroni. He had been shot in the heart. The nipple of a baby bottle along with the gun lay on top of him. Gordon was even more surprised when he found a small present lying next to the body. Gordon removed the wrapping from the present and cracked open the box. Gordon peered inside and when he realized what it was, he dropped it. There in the snow lie a small silver coin that glistened in the morning sun.

Officer Louis had interviewed several of the guests at the party before calling it a day. He dropped off his notes to the detective on the scene and headed out. Since the main entrance was blocked off, Louis decided to find a different way out. He saw a metal door marked, "Exit," near the back of the warehouse. He muscled the door open and nearly tripped over a very large object. Louis peered down and noticed it was Boris Maroni, dead with a bullet to the heart. Draped over him were tons of small silver coins.

**Gotham Police Station**

Gordon had given up hope until Batman arrived at the rooftop. Gordon threw his arms in the air.

"2 dead! Both with the same murder weapons as before, only this time I have a pretty good idea who is behind this," Gordon marched around the rooftop in a huff.

"Tell me exactly what you found," Batman said calmly.

Gordon took a small breath, "On Slade we found the weapon, the silencer, and a present with a coin inside," Gordon paused before he continued, "On Boris we found the weapon, no silencer, and coins everywhere, just scattered around!"

Batman thought about that information before he said, "So they weren't exactly identical, were they?"

Gordon shot him down, "What does it matter?" Gordon looked down at the ground, "It's Harvey, it has to be Harvey."

Batman stared into the night. He turned to Gordon, "I may have something. Promise me you will leave Harvey out of this until I am ready."

Gordon shrugged his shoulders, "We have no idea where Harvey is anyway. But when I find him, he is coming in."

Batman turned and leaped off the building. Gordon made his way back to his office.

**Gotham Streets**

Catwoman saw Batman leap off the police station rooftop. She maneuvered her way over to where Batman had landed. Catwoman noticed he wasn't there, well he was there but his thoughts were somewhere else. She inched closer.

"Merry Christmas you big, dumb bat," she hissed. It took him a while to notice her presence. When he did, he barely acknowledged her.

"Don't follow me," was all he said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of disobeying the bat. Just one more thing." She reached for his ears and pulled him in for a quick kiss. She didn't want it to be long, just enough to make him mad. She released him and then spring boarded herself on top of a building.

Any other night, Batman would have chased her down. But tonight...tonight he had other things on his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Arkham Asylum**

It didn't take Batman long to maneuver his way into the asylum. He passed the many cells that crowded the small space until he found a room at the end of the hallway marked, "Unknown."

Batman peered inside the glass window in the door. There he was, inside a Plexiglas cell, the Joker. He was seated crossed legged on top of a single bench, staring into the abyss.

Batman heaved the heavy metal door open. He walked closer to the glass cell. When Joker noticed his presence, he looked up and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't stay away. This…thing we have…it's almost…magnetic," Joker hissed as he fused his hands together.

"What do you know about the Holiday murders," Batman said, getting right to the point.

"Murders?" Joker tilted his head in a questioning matter, "You think I know anything about what's going on on the outside?"

Joker stood up and looked over at the wall squinting as if able to see through it. He twirled around, "I don't get the news in here... no, all they give me are back issues of Cosmo," Joker said leaning his face close to the glass. "Now if you want to know how to keep the flame going in any relationship, there… I might be able to help you."

Batman slammed his hand on the opposite side of the glass in front of the Joker's face. The Joker flinches only for a second. Joker straightens the collar of his jacket.

"You know, you can't put your hands on me in here," Joker said knocking on the glass, "You can't have one of those _unethical interrogations_ that we both enjoy so much."

"What do you know about the Holiday murders?" Batman said, raising his voice.

"You have to keep it down in here," Joker said smacking his lips, "you're a wanted man, now."

"Just answer the question," Batman said.

"You can see right through me can't you," smiled Joker. He throws his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I know who is behind it, you know … the murders… if that helps," Joker said nonchalantly.

"Dent is in the center of this you know," Batman said.

"Dent?! You think its Dent?!" Joker shakes his head, "No... It's not Dent. You're looking at this the wrong way. See it through the eyes of the killer."

"You're a killer."

"And I can see it. It's not Harvey… it's not his style. He has the…coin thing. The half morals, all that jazz. This guy he's not passionate about it… he's trying too hard, he's got a gimmick, which makes him predictable. He has been killing… in a pattern that means he has a goal," said Joker

"How do you know it's a man?" questioned Batman.

"Women... when they kill they do it out of pure … emotion. They don't try to prove anything to anybody they just do it …and they're done. Men...they try to prove that they can beat the system and that they're better than their competitors, and this murderer… he's _definitely _got something to prove," the Joker said.

"Slade and Cain Maroni had a lot to prove, and now one is dead. Want to tell me why Slade was visiting you so often?" asked Batman.

"The Italian? He just wanted the insight of a genius," he said smirking and pointing to himself, "something daddy couldn't give'em. But you're not here to talk about some two-bit criminal… no, you wanna talk about the big boys," said Joker.

"Is that all?" said Batman losing his patience

"All I can say is… know your killer, stop dancing around the outside, you gotta get _right_ into the gooey caramel center of this whole mess. And you better do it quick, time is awastin," Joker said standing up to pick up a magazine from a small pile in the corner. "Now … if you will be so kind. I need to read up on the top five ways to be a better kisser. The lipstick doesn't do everything for you, ya know," Joker said shaking the magazine at Batman.

Batman turns with a grunt and walks out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina was becoming more and more anxious as it got closer to the anniversary to her mother's death. She would wake up in the middle of the night and find herself crying out. She was losing the war with the madness inside. Soon, she wouldn't be able to control it. Stay close to Bruce, she said to herself. He can keep me sane. After Falcone is dead, I will be fine, she thought. I will be fine.

**Maroni Warehouse**

It had been a hard few days for Cain after Slade and his cousin Boris were found murdered. He had gotten everything, the money, the houses, the title. It was very overwhelming. He couldn't do it by himself. He knew what he must do. His father and brother would roll in their graves, but desperate men do desperate things.

**Harrisburg Estate**

Lola was as giddy as a school girl. New Years on her favorite yacht, no one could top this fabulous party. And she had quite the guest list. On top were her two favorite people, besides Henry and her dog Cleopatra. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were rapidly becoming Gotham's newest couple and Lola couldn't be more proud of herself for introducing them. She began to dance around in her 9 inch heels and sang at the top of her lungs. Her dog, Cleopatra barked with excitement and Henry woke up from his nap with a start and cried out, "Pickles!"

"You are so right, Henry. I need to make a list of appetizers." Lola made her way to the kitchen while Henry continued with his nap.

**Wayne Manor**

An invitation was plopped down on top of Bruce's desk as he shuffled through today's paper. Bruce looked up to find Alfred staring at him.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce questioned.

"I am curious, sir. Isn't Lola Harrisburg a friend of Miss Kyle's?" asked Alfred.

"Yes," Bruce said, still questioning Alfred's motive.

"I just thought that since it is almost certain that Miss Kyle will attend, why don't the two of you go together?" Alfred said, as if he found the cure for cancer.

"Very befitting, old friend," Bruce said.

Bruce thought about his feelings for Selina. He didn't think their relationship would ever come to be what it was now. He had lusted for her in the beginning, but now it was something more. Much more. Maybe, even after Rachel, he could love again.

He dialed Selina's number. "Selina..It's Bruce...Good...Say, how would you like to attend Lola's New Year's Party with me?...It is out on the water and everything...You will...Great....See you then....I hope for fireworks, too!


	27. Chapter 27

**Gotham Police Station**

Gordon knew that New Years was one day away. He had no way of preventing the killings that had plagued Gotham over the last couple months. Damn, Harvey! Damn him!

Gordon's concentration was broken by a very glitzy ad that was on the front page of the newspaper.

**Lola and Henry Harrisburg invite Gotham's Elite to annual New Year's Party!**

Gordon felted a twig ofdetermination. He needed to get on that boat. God help him, he had a feeling if something big was going down on New Years it was going to happen on that boat.

**New Years Eve- Harrisburg Yacht**

Lola looked around her massive yacht. She had gone all out this year. Twice as many guests, twice as many decorations, twice much food. No Holiday murders are going to upstage my party, she thought. She tended to her guests as a ferry dropped off the final guests.

Bruce and Selina made their way off the ferry and onto the yacht. Before Selina could continue forward, Bruce pulled her back. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Selina, before we venture in, there is something I wanted to say to you," Bruce said in a small whisper.

Selina became concerned, "Is everything alright, Bruce?"

Bruce took a breath, "It will be. It will be after I tell you how much you mean to me. I don't know...maybe it's all the chaos that has been happening around us. Maybe it's just the right time," Bruce leaned in close to Selina's ear, "I love you, Selina."

Selina's head began to whirl. She had wanted him to say that for a long time. Of course she loved him back, but something nagged the back of her mind. It was something that would never let them be together. It was her never ending quest to kill Falcone. It was there...it would always be there. As the anniversary came closer and closer, Selina found it impossible to live with the memory of that night. Bruce couldn't help her now, no one could.

All Selina could say was, "Bruce, I love that you can say that so openly. I...I just can't return the feelings." It was killing Selina to say this, but she finished with, "I don't love you that way. I thought I might, but I don't."

Bruce felt emptiness in the pit of his stomach. Not one to be defeated he said, "You tell me when you are ready to love me like that. I will be ready and waiting." He took her hand as they got lost in the party.

* * *

Two Face dusted himself off. In the cargo area of the Harrisburg Yacht, Two Face had crouched, undetected under the floor boards. When he was sure no one was around, he emerged.

Two Face had hoped Batman would make an appearance tonight. But as he made his way to the top of the yacht, he couldn't help hear the voice of a familiar police commissioner.

* * *

Gordon paced the deck of the luxury yacht. He hadn't told his wife of his New Years plans, he just told her he was working. Gordon moved along the railings and peered into the moonlight.

* * *

Selina couldn't concentrate on the conversations she was having. All she could think about was how she had hurt Bruce. Bruce...well for someone who just had his heart broken he was taking it well. He was across the room, chatting with the elite of Gotham.

Selina took solace in the fact that she would never be the person that Bruce Wayne deserved. She was a criminal, someone that couldn't be loved. Hell, any moment now and she would be a killer. Not someone who should be rubbing elbows with the good people of Gotham. From now on, she would try to stay clear of Bruce Wayne. Bruce needed someone who was saved, not someone who needed saving.

Selina pretended to have a conversation with Henry, who was propped up for the evening near buffet table.

* * *

Bruce couldn't swallow another condescending notion from these phony people any longer. Bruce found himself looking over at Selina every chance he got. Why had she rejected him? He thought they were having fun. They had this unbelievable connection. Why was she pushing him away? There must be something she is not telling me, he thought.

Then, Bruce had this flash of incite. Selina had come to Gotham near Halloween, the time of the first murder. She rarely talks about her past or tries to change the subject when it comes up. She was mugged by Johnny Falcone, who was killed shortly after. She has been distant over the past few weeks, but what does this all mean?

Bruce excused himself from the conversation. He felt foolish now. He was in love with a woman he hardly knew. He intended to find out more.

* * *

Two Face saw Gordon near the railings. He had the perfect shot. He deserved it, Two Face thought. Two Face shot his hand into his pocket and pulled out his coin...

* * *

Gordon looked down. On the lower level, he saw a figure. This figure was...familiar...who was that...Oh no....Harvey! Gordon saw the gun in his hand and it was pointed right at him. Before Gordon could pull his gun a shot rang out...

* * *

Didn't see it coming....why....I had him...Rachel....it's their fault....two sides.......my coin....

Two Face dropped his gun. He saw the blood trickle from his body. The world lay heavy on his shoulders. The shot wasn't from Gordon...it was from someone else.

Two Face took one more breathe before he toppled into the water below. In the distance, the party guests erupted as the bells chimed midnight.

**New Years Day**

Everyone was escorted from the yacht. Names were taken. Guest lists looked over. Gordon wiped his sweaty brow. The night had uncovered many things. Now it was morning and nothing made sense.

Gordon played back the scene that flooded his brain. He saw Harvey with a gun. It was pointed at him. But then, out of nowhere, Harvey gets shot. Gordon couldn't make out the shooter or the shooter's location. They disappeared with Harvey. Harvey...they still hadn't found his body.

But they had found something else. Near where Harvey fell, laid a .22 caliber, the silencer and a noisemaker.

I was so sure it was Harvey, Gordon thought. All the evidence pointed to him. Unless he staged his own death. Unlikely. Gordon couldn't bring himself to tell the coast guard who they were looking for. He gave them vague details and if they found him, Gordon would act surprised.

Gordon looked over the railings once last time before exiting the yacht.


	28. Chapter 28

**Falcone Compound**

Falcone made his way around the compound. It was just like any other day, so why did he feel so uneasy? Falcone weaved around the shipments, checked a few packages, dotted some i's, but there was this nagging feeling deep inside of him.

It was getting closer, he thought. It was now a day he hated the most. Vivian was murdered on Valentine's Day, 15 years ago. Falcone wiped out the memories for so long. But when Selina came back...Selina...was she still here in Gotham? This whole mess with Two Face had clouded his mind. That is the way it should be, he thought. No more of the past, the future is what I need to concentrate on, he reasoned.

Falcone rushed into his office. He was confronted by his son, Alberto. Alberto shook his head and placed a hand on his father's shoulders.

"Father, our informant at the New Year's party just got back to me. He says he saw Two Face there. He was holding a gun at someone, but got shot instead," Alberto paused to hear his father's reaction.

Falcone was stunned. Two Face hadn't told him he would be on the yacht. What business did he have there? Falcone shook Alberto's hand off his shoulder. "That's what he gets for going in alone. Did the police find him?"

"That's just it. They don't even know who they are looking for. In the media, they act like it was just a civilian. They still tied it to the Holiday murders, though," said Alberto.

"How could they not know....."

Falcone was disrupted by a small knock at the door. Slowly, a subdued Cain Maroni unhinged the door to the office. He dared not take any steps closer.

Falcone jumped up so fast he knocked the chair from underneath him over. He marched over to the door and threw it opened.

"So much for the security of this place! This place isn't open to the public! Especially unwelcome ones! Fix it!" Falcone slammed the door and grabbed Cain by the collar. He pulled him in close.

"Ppplease, let me go!" Cain sniveled.

"Give me a reason to!" barked Falcone.

"I came to make peace!" Cain shouted. Falcone loosened his grip and Cain took a step back. He covered his face with his hands.

"Put your hands down, Nancy," Falcone went and poured himself a drink. "If you would have been Slade, I would have blown you away. But I guess someone else had beat me to it," chuckled Falcone.

"Dddont talk about my family like that," Cain said. He made sure his lips stop quivering before he said, "We are in the same position, you and I."

"Go on," Falcone said. He was quite amused at this conversation.

"Father, I don't think you should...." Alberto tried to say.

"I need you to stop telling me what I can and cannot do. As a matter of fact, this doesn't concern you. Now I'm telling you to leave," Falcone said calmly.

Alberto tucked his head to his chest and made his way out of the office. Falcone turned back to Cain. "What were you saying? Something about peace?" Falcone took a long drink.

Cain pulled back his shoulders. "The Holiday killer took something from both of us. As I see it, we would work better in this situation together instead of apart."

Falcone sat and thought for a moment. Could the Falcone and Maroni family ever coexist? No...it wasn't possible.

"How do I know that the minute I turn my back, there won't be a knife in it? Just because you aren't as cut throat as your brother and old man doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to shake your hand right now," said Falcone.

Cain didn't back down. "We both lost important people. We are the victims here. We have to be ready for Holiday," Cain says.

Falcone scuffed at this remark, "How do I know that you aren't Holiday? I mean, you had more to gain then I did with these murders!"

"I guess you don't know," said Cain with a shy smile. As he turned to leave, he added, "It was in your best interest to trust me. Now don't come crying to me when your world falls apart." Cain cranks the door open and exits the compound. Falcone throws his glass at the door, screaming in frustration.


	29. Chapter 29

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina made a promise to her mother when she came to Gotham. I was going to find her killer, she thought. And what have I done with myself? I let my hormones take over and I end up falling for a guy I can't promise anything to.

Selina took out her costume. She let her hands roam over the fabric. This is who she was now, a criminal. Justice wasn't her objective anymore. It was revenge. Selina held the costume to herself. She couldn't let the anniversary of her mother's death come without getting some results. The best she could do was killing Falcone. That would make everything fine. It was just as good as finding her killer. All Falcone did was kill someone he _thought_ did it. He never wanted to dig deeper. It was all his fault.

Selina had closed her eyes for only a minute before she heard a quick rapping at her door. She quickly jumped up and began throwing everything she could into her closet. As she began to open the door, she realized her costume was on the floor.

"Selina, it is so good to see you," Bruce said.

He was as striking as ever, thought Selina. She could never deny him that. No matter what she was thinking or feeling, Bruce could always bring her back. Back to the way she wished life could be. But she couldn't drag Bruce in her mess. She wouldn't let herself.

"Bruce, hello," she said. Selina made sure she blocked the inside to her room.

Bruce took a long breath before he spoke. "Look, I know after Lola's party, things kind of got crazy. But whatever you think happened that night between us is in the past. I don't blame you for anything. You have every right not to return my feelings. Just know that I can be here for you whenever you need me," Bruce took a small pause. He clasped his hands together, "On that note, I need your assistance in ditching a board meeting. I believe the park would be a good place to do that. What do you say?" Bruce extended his hand out to Selina.

This is it, thought Selina. Time to let go. "I can't Bruce. I'm sorry." She closed the door behind her as they stood out in the hallway.

"I think it would be in your best interest to blow off the afternoon and come with me," Bruce said smiling.

Selina rubbed her forehead. "Bruce, it's not that I can't go with you. It's that I won't go with you," Selina said. She couldn't even look at him now.

"I don't understand," Bruce said tilting his head to the side.

"Bruce, its...well, I mean is...I don't....hold on..." Selina couldn't get the words out. She was practically shaking.

"This isn't what I expected. Selina, what is wrong?" Bruce placed his hands on her

shoulders. Selina couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Bruce, you need to find someone that loves you and wants you to be the center of their world. I...I just can't be that to you," Selina wiped away her tears.

Bruce shook her gently, "Selina, we have been over this. I don't need you to love me right now. I can wait..."

"No, don't wait for me! I can't be the person you deserve!" Selina felt like her cheeks were on fire. "I can't ruin you...I just can't! You can't be here, you will get hurt!" Her words were bold, but on the inside she was trembling. Selina pushed him away. Bruce stood there, stunned.

"Selina, why won't you let me help you? Please...."

"Bruce, just go...please," pleaded Selina.

They both stood there for awhile, dazed. Bruce searched her face for answers, but couldn't find any. Bruce turned to leave. He didn't look back, but heard Selina's door slam shut.


	30. Chapter 30

**Gotham Police Station**

Gordon hadn't had a good night's sleep for months now. People were dying and it drove him crazy that they didn't have any leads. Gordon started to pull files from their drawers. Gordon laid out the police reports in order by date.

Daniels, Richard. Murdered on October 31. Shot to the heart. A jack-o-lantern, .22 caliber and silencer were left at the scene.

Falcone, John. Murdered on November 25. Shot to the heart. A severed turkey head, .22 caliber and silencer were left at the scene.

Maroni, Slade. Murdered on December 25. Shot to the heart. A present, .22 caliber and silencer were left at the scene.

Maroni, Boris. Murdered on December 25. Shot to the heart. Coins, .22 caliber and silencer were left at the scene.

Unknown. Murdered on January 31. A noise maker, .22 caliber and silencer were left at the scene.

Gordon pushed Harvey's file away. After everything he put him and his family through, he was finally out of their lives. Hopefully, Gordon thought. He has come back from the dead before. Nevertheless, the coast guard was unable to retrieve a body.

Gordon chuckled to himself. He almost wished Harvey was still alive. It had been clear that night that Harvey got a good look at the killer. If Harvey were alive maybe they would have caught the man by now. Or possibly a woman?

Gordon looked over Boris Maroni's file again. Batman had questioned whether the Holiday killer was responsible for Boris's death. It was done in similar fashion, but there were some irregularities. Gordon couldn't even find the Holiday killer, how was he going to deal with a copy cat too?

Gordon closed the case files. He spent the rest of the night thinking about Valentine's Day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Wayne Manor**

Selina wouldn't return any of my phone calls, letters, emails, and wouldn't answer the door to her hotel, thought Bruce. After the day at her hotel, she had completely cut me out of her life. Bruce ran his hand through his hair. Why should I care for a woman that doesn't want me in her life?

"Because I love her," Bruce said out loud.

Bruce needed air. He knew just what to do. Bruce punched the right piano keys, as the wall folded out. He made his way down the elevator to suit up.

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina was losing her mind. She had locked herself up in her hotel for weeks now and it was getting to her. She needed to drown out the voices. The madness now had fully consumed her. Selina just needed release. She looked over at her costume. She held the costume in between her fingers. She knew just the way to relieve stress. She needed a fight and she knew right where to get it.

**Gotham Streets**

Batman had roamed the streets for a full hour now. There had been no activity on the south side. Batman was relieved to know that this would be a quiet...

Batman was taken down by two kicks to the face. He was flipped over on her side. Batman wrestled with his cape. As he broke free, he found Catwoman perched above him, laughing.

"Where were you? I had to rob 2 stores just to fill the time waiting for you," Catwoman shook her finger at him. "You are slipping. But don't worry. This place is hopeless anyway."

Batman grabbed her by the ankle and brought her down to his level. Before she could react, Batman had her.

"You are going to return everything you stole," he grunted. Catwoman whirled a pearl necklace in front of him.

"Sure Bats. Anything you say. Just not this one. This one is my favorite," she hissed. Catwoman wrapped the pearls around Batman's neck. As they struggled, Batman managed to flip Catwoman over his head. She came down hard on the ground. That didn't stop her from kicking Batman in the midsection that made him double over in pain. It was just enough time to slip away, but not before she turned and said, over her shoulder, "It's been fun, but I have things to do and people to see."

Batman stood up, rubbing his injured areas. As he went to reach for his grapple gun, he noticed 2 bags of jewelry laying close by. He took the bags in his hands and took off down the street. Not before muttering to himself, "Women."


	32. Chapter 32

**Falcone Compound**

Falcone was finding it hard to eat, to sleep, to even think nowadays. Valentine's day, he thought. It was suppose to be the most romantic day of the year. But now it was something else. It was a burden. A chance to revisit the past, something that Falocne hated to do. But every year, around this time, he would think back to that night...when he lost her...and his family.....

* * *

Vivian had called when he was still at the compound. She wanted to know when to start their Valentine's Day dinner.

"I want it to be warm when you get here," she had said. Vivian always was so thoughtful.

"And what about the kids?" Falcone had wondered. He wanted it to be just the two of them tonight.

"Well, Selina is sleeping right now and I just sent Alberto to buy some matches. We can't have dinner without candlelight," she said. "Oh, and by the way. I am wearing the dress you like on me. The blue one."

Falcone grinned to himself. "Did you find your present? I left it on the night stand."

"I will go see," she had said. Falcone heard rustling and then a low scream. She had found it now.

"Carmine, it's so....and the diamonds.....how could you....I love it......I love you," she had squeaked out. "I will wear it tonight, for you."

"I love you, Vivian," he had said. Now knowing what would happen next, he was glad he did.

"I love you too. Oh! Someone is at the door. I will see you at seven. Don't be late," she had said. Falcone stayed on the line until he heard the dial tone.

* * *

He had no idea that minutes after he hung up, Vivian would answer the door. And then she got shot. Alberto saw the whole thing. He had called Falcone the minute he saw it happen.

Alberto had to stand there and watched as the killer poured gasoline over the house. Before he could light the match, Falcone had shown up. Falcone charged at the killer. Falcone wasn't surprised to see it was Marvin Maroni. The Maronis and Falcones had been in a feud for as long as he could remember. But it never involved family members. It was money, territory, contacts that they both went after. The Maronis had drawn the line in the sand and then tried to set it on fire.

Falcone killed Marvin right on the spot. He didn't need any more evidence then that. He saw him come out of the house.

Falcone wiped the hot tears that had run down his face at sometime. He pushed the memories as far down as he could. He couldn't help but think that he had lost two things that night. He beloved wife, but also his daughter. Selina wanted nothing to do with him after the murder of her mother. She always wanted justice and she didn't think that Falcone dug deep enough. But Falcone had gone as far as he wanted to go.

Falcone brushed of the memory all together now. He tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but was intrigued but a red envelope that was sticking out of the bottom of his stack of papers. He pulled it out. It had his name on it. Falcone ripped open the envelope. Inside was a pink heart. Falcone was confused. Then he turned it over. Rage welled up inside of him. The back of the heart had read...

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You don't know who killed her, but I do!

P.S Meet me where I killed her

The directions to their old home was written on the bottom. As if Falcone needed it, he thought.

Falcone didn't notice that Alberto had crept in. But as Falcone scanned the room, he noticed that Alberto had the same pink heart and the same red envelope with his own name on it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Wayne Manor**

After another questioning encounter with Catwoman, Bruce started to evaluate the woman in his life. On top of his list was Selina. She was so mysterious and interesting at the same time. Bruce had noticed how she never talked about her past. He could see the pain in her eyes whenever he tried to get her to talk about her parents. It was almost the same look Bruce had when he talked about his parents.

Bruce punched Selina's name into his database.

No results found.

He tried just the name Kyle.

There were 10 Kyle's in Gotham City, with no relation to Selina.

Bruce pressed his lips together. He knew something was terribly wrong with Selina. He had to see her. He would make her see him.

**Gotham Hotel**

Selina lay in bed, twirling her mother's necklace in her hand. Today was Valentine's Day and Selina was beside herself. She had come to Gotham looking for her mother's killer and had found nothing. She was a failure....nothing short of that. Selina wanted to kill Falcone, but had this guilt riding up inside her. She couldn't kill him on Valentine's Day, could she....?

She heard a small whoosh under her doorway. She looked over and noticed a red envelope sticking out from under her door. Selina walked over and picked it up. Tears of anger slowly rolled down Selina's face. Selina stood stone cold in the center of the room. This was the chance she had been looking for.

She grabbed her suit and made her way out the door.

* * *

A short while later, Bruce entered the hotel. He pursued the doorman to give him a key of Selina's room. When he entered it, he couldn't believe his eyes. The room had been ransacked. Furniture was scattered all over the room. Broken glass lay on the floor. Bruce couldn't understand how this could have happened. Where was Selina? Was she in danger? What if she....

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted as a piece of pink paper caught his eye. He lowered himself to the ground to retrieve it. He read the writing.

What is this address? Bruce thought. He used Selina's computer to look up the address. It was to the old Falcone mansion. That was where Vivian Falcone was killed. Bruce still had this strange feeling that consumed him. Something was so familiar, he thought. He looked up articles on the murder. He found a picture of the Falcone's at the grave site. It had been in all the papers. The whole family was there. Carmine, Johnny, his son Alberto, his daughter Selina....

This was it. He knew Selina had looked familiar. It all made sense now. The reason Selina had turned him away. Tonight was the anniversary of her mother's death. And as Bruce looked at the pink heart again, he realized that Holiday had something to do with it. Bruce bolted out of the room. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Old Falcone Mansion**

The windows had been blocked by long boards of wood. The mansion was fenced in by police tape that whipped around in the wind. The bushes that used to be tended to everyday, now grew wildly on the side of the mansion. The mansion stood still, like it had frozen in time.

Falcone and Alberto were the first to get there. Falcone let out a small gasp. But to his surprise, he didn't see the gray, abandoned mansion. He saw it like he used to. Perfect. The grass perfectly trimmed. The lights shining through the windows. Great smells coming from the house. That was how Falcone saw it. But as the two of them walked closer, the vision that was permanently embedded into his brain began to fade away. He started to smell the gasoline. He saw the mansion as it was now...broken.

"Let's just stay out here, father," Alberto had said.

Falcone shifted around and heard himself say, "Fine."

Alberto put on a brave face. "Whatever goes down. I am here to protect you, father," Alberto said.

Falcone laughed out loud, although laughing seemed inappropriate at this time, Falcone couldn't help it.

"You!? Protect me!? That's a riot! You can't even protect yourself!" Falcone's unbalanced emotions took over. "You are so pathetic! You always were the weakest of all of us. You have no purpose in this family. But your mother had insisted that you would make a great impact in our lives," Falcone spat out. He was unable to stop now. "You know I didn't even want you."

Alberto tensed up. He hated when Falcone talked like this. "If I had my way, you wouldn't even been born!" Falcone pushed Alberto. Alberto's skinny frame didn't allow him to stand tall against his father. He had no choice but to be pushed down.

Alberto looked up at Falcone. "Do you mean that, father?" he had said.

Falcone leaned over him and said, "You are a mistake!"

Alberto stood up. As he dusted himself off, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a .22 caliber. THE .22 caliber.

"That's just what I wanted you to say," he said calmly. Before Alberto could pull the trigger, Catwoman whipped the gun out of his hands.

"You can't kill him, thats what I am here for," she said. Selina removed her mask. There was no need to disguise herself anymore. It was all over for her now. She had decided it was time to erase the past, just like her father wanted her to.

"Selina, stop right now. Do you have any idea..." Falcone words were cut off by a punch to the face that Selina laid on him.

Just as Selina turned around to face her brother, Alberto had swept her legs from underneath her. Alberto towered over his fallen family.

"It's time to end this. I thought it would end 11 yrs ago. The night I killed mother!" Alberto waited to get the reaction he had longed for. He wasn't disappointed.

"I thought it would make you weak, father. Make you give up the business. But it didn't make you weak...no...it made you stronger....it made you stronger after she died," Alberto's heart was beating like mad now.

"I killed her to make you pay. Pay for the way you have treated me. Me! The unwanted child!" Alberto took a moment to compose himself. "You always had me in the corner," he whispered. "Selina was the one, I was the mistake. You and mother knew that. I wanted to hurt you...both of you. You made me second best....I killed her to hurt you. 11 years I have waited. I wanted you all here." Alberto pointed the gun over to Selina, "Selina was the missing piece...when I found her, I had to get her here. The necklace...Mother's necklace. The one that Marvin Maroni saw me take."

Alberto laughed to himself, "He was there that night. He just wanted to send you a message. All he wanted to do was set a tree on fire. Just to put a scare in you. I had no idea that it would work out so perfectly. When he heard the shot, he came into the house. I told him to run and get the police," Alberto rubbed one of his eyes. "The minute he ran out of the house, you saw him. Then...you killed him...right on the spot...it couldn't have worked out more perfectly." Alberto stopped his laughter. A slow, frightening grin seeped from his lips. "I needed to be the only Falcone left...the best one, not the weakest." Alberto pointed the gun back to Falcone. "Say hello to mother for me."

"Say it yourself," said Selina. She launched herself off the ground and aimed for Alberto's face. Alberto and Selina tumbled around the ground. The gun was thrown to the ground, where a large pair of hands was placed over it.

Selina was much stronger than Alberto. In seconds, she had Alberto pinned down. When Selina raised her hands, ready to come down on Alberto, a gunshot was heard.

"Your time is up, Cat." A shadowed figure stepped into the light.


	35. Chapter 35

Two Face stood tall, a coin in one hand and the .22 in the other.

"Your fate was sealed months ago, I am here to execute...." Two Face flipped the coin, "both of you!"

Two Face raised the gun and aimed it at his first victim, Selina. Before he could shoot, Falcone tripped Two Face.

With Selina distracted, Alberto punched Selina and sent her down. They continued their brawl. They were now getting closer and closer to the mansion.

* * *

Falcone knew the kick hadn't been as hard as he hoped, for Two Face was only down for a minute. Two Face grabbed his coin and the gun once again. "Falcone, will you share the same fate as your children?" Two Face flung the coin in the air. Before he had time to catch it, Batman appeared. Two Face no longer cared for the fate of Falcone.

"Finally, we can end this!" Two Face wasted little time in attacking Batman. Batman rammed Two Face into the side of the mansion. Two Face countered by pulling one of the boards from the house and beating Batman with it. After a few shots, Batman punched the board in two and launched Two Face into the mansion, nearly knocking Alberto down. Two Face stumbled over the covered furniture, dropping the gun in the process.

Batman saw Catwoman...but there mask was off. It was Selina. She looked very different now. She was not the same person anymore. She wasn't the woman he met at his mansion. It wasn't the woman he had spent a great deal of time with. She was a lost girl now. She was Catwoman. Batman continued the assault on Two Face.

Falcone had to end what Alberto had started that night he killed Vivian. He picked up a fire poker that lay near their old fireplace. He sidestepped the fight between Batman and Two Face and made his way into the room that Vivian was found in.

* * *

Alberto had picked up the gun...his gun on his way in the mansion. Selina would have won the fight if he didn't find his gun, he thought.

"Do you want to know what mother said before I killed her," he asked. "She told me to leave you alone. Even in her final minutes she couldn't forget her favorite child, her only child," Alberto pointed the gun to Selina's heart.

At that moment, Falcone busted into the room. He flung the fire poker the same moment that Alberto pulled the trigger.

Selina closed her eyes. Feeling nothing, she opened her eyes. The damage had been done. Alberto lay to her right, with a fire poker half way into his shoulder. Falcone lay to her left, a bullet hole through his chest. Selina leaned over Falcone. He opened his eyes.

"Selina...I'm...sssorry....I didn't believe you." Falcone closed his eyes for the last time. Selina started to cry. All these months she had planned on killing Falcone, now as he laid dead on the floor, all Selina could do was cry.

* * *

Batman had Two Face right where he wanted him. He had used the plastic over the furniture to wrap Two Face in a position where he was unable to move. Batman made his way into the back of the house, searching for Selina. He approached a room just in time to see Alberto rise from the ground, a gun in his hands. Selina was hunched over a fallen Falcone.

"Selina!" was all Batman could say. He watched as Selina turned toward Alberto. She didn't give him a chance to fire. Selina pulled the gun from his hands and in one motion pointed the gun to Alberto's heart and fired.

Alberto crumpled on the floor in a small heap on the floor. Selina dropped the gun from her hands. Batman reached her just as she was about to faint.

In her hazing gaze, Selina saw Batman. She knew it was over for her. After she found her mother's killer she would be fine, she told herself. But this wasn't the case. The hate, anger and grief had consumed Selina. Now she was a killer. She could never take that back. She was the only one left, the only Falcone.

Batman heard police sirens in the distance. He had tipped Gordon off to the possible showdown. Batman looked down at Selina. He remembered that silent promise he made to himself months earlier. Whatever happened in their lives, he would keep her in mind. Batman knew what he had to do.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Old Falcone Mansion**

Gordon looked at the scene in front of him. Alberto and Carmine Falcone – dead. Two Face – captured. He would have to explain to the world now, about the havoc that Two Face had committed. Batman came into Gordon's view.

"What the hell happened here?" Gordon asked.

"Alberto Falcone is Holiday. He revealed it tonight. He also confessed the the murder of Vivian Falcone," Batman said. Gordon held his breathe for a minute.

"Alberto...why?" he asked. Batman shook his head.

"He wanted it all. Everything that Falcone had built. He didn't want to be the son of Carmine Falcone. He wanted to be the Falcone. The only one," Batman walked past Gordon, "the only one," he said as took off.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce brushed back the hair on Selina's face. He would take care of her, he thought. He would bring her back. Back to what she was, before any of this happened. Before the murder, before Catwoman. Catwoman. Bruce would make sure no one would know of her, ever. Bruce had locked her suit up, forever, he thought.

* * *

Selina had dreamed all night last night. Of masks, and guns, and yelling, lots of yelling. Selina had gotten lost. She was lost in herself, somewhere. She needed someone to bring her back. Before the murder, before Catwoman, before any of this happened. She needed someone to keep her sane now. She needed....

"Bruce..." she said sleepily.

"Shh...I'm here, Selina," Bruce said.

Selina knew now she was at Wayne Manor. And she was alright with that.

"How did I get here?" she asked trying to pull herself up.

"Please, Selina. Don't strain yourself," Bruce said.

Selina laid back down. Then she said, "Bruce, there is something I need to tell you.."

"Whatever it is. It can wait," he said.

Bruce kissed her head as she fell back to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Arkham Asylum**

The guards lead Two Face through the halls of Arkham. His hands were bound and he was unable to move. The guards had slipped a bag over his head with small holes so he could see. To cover my face, Two Face thought. At the end of the hall, they had stopped at a room labeled, "Unknown."

Gordon had changed his mind about letting the public know about Two Face. He thought it was better just to keep the past the past. Gotham City didn't need another freak in its mist.

Two Face was brought to a glass cell that sit diagonal from another one in the room. Two Face couldn't see who occupied the other cell. The person had its back turned from him. When the guards had left, Two Face began to flick his fingers, like his was tossing a coin. The person in the other cell began to move. It didn't take Two Face long to figure out who it was.

"Harv, long time no see," Joker said. "I would come over and shake your hand but..."Joker tapped on the glass.

Two Face wasn't in the mood to talk to someone. All he could think of was the Batman and the Catwoman. "Bat and Cat," he sang to himself, unaware that he was saying it out loud.

Joker smiled a smile so poisonous. "Oh, Harv. Tell me Everything!"


	38. Chapter 38

I am really excited to see what you all think. I wrote this story in 2 weeks and am very proud of it. If there is enough interest, I will aim to put the sequel out sometime this summer. Thanks!


End file.
